Visites!
by mambanoir
Summary: Un soir Harry Potter reçoit une visite des plus inattendue, Draco Malfoy, pourtant porté disparut et même considéré comme mort depuis des mois.......mais pourquoi vient-il le voir lui? HP/DM,BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à JKR aux dernières nouvelles.**

**-**

**C'est une nouvelle histoire dont l'idée m'est venue à 5h du matin (je passe des nuits blanches quelques fois quand je déprime un peu trop lol), j'ai tapé le 1er chapitre directement sur l'ordi contrairement à mon habitude (je suis une accro du papier et du stylo lol) et le poste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**C'est encore et toujours une histoire avec relation homosexuelle et avec mes couples favoris HP/DM, BZ/RW.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**_**

D'un geste nerveux de la main Harry Potter alluma un feu dans la cheminée avant de se jeter sur le canapé de son salon avec un soupir d'agacement.

Il en avait assez et la soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, il n'en pouvait plus, rien n'allait jamais bien dans sa vie.

Ce soir, une fois de plus, il venait de se disputer avec son petit-ami qu'il venait de laisser en plan dans son appartement.

Ce dernier s'appelait Lucas et ils sortaient ensemble depuis six mois.

Harry l'avait rencontré lors d'une grande réception donnée au ministère tout juste un mois après la fin de la guerre.

Le brun, qui s'était découvert gay depuis quelques temps déjà, mais dont la vie affective avait quasiment était inexistante jusqu'à ce jour, avait tout de suite était attiré par ses cheveux châtain doré dont certaines mèches rebelles lui retombaient sans cesse devant les yeux, de grands yeux d'ailleurs remarquables, d'un bleu très clair qui viraient au gris quand le temps était à l'orage.

Il était séduisant en diable, avait su l'approcher tout en douceur et lui avait craqué, conquit dés le premier contact.

C'était son premier amant et ce fut la fusion totale.............du moins il l'avait cru.

L'amour c'est si beau et il le voulait tellement.

Seulement très rapidement Lucas s'était montré sous un jour très mercantile et ne s'était plus contenté d'être uniquement le petit-ami du héros, il avait prit en main ce qu'il appelait « sa carrière ».

Et c'est à partir de là que les disputes, maintenant très fréquentes, avaient commencées.

Harry aurait voulut une vie enfin tranquille, à deux et loin de la foule, il avait vu et vécu tellement de choses atroces qu'il ressentait un grand besoin de calme et d'isolement, mais Lucas au contraire disait qu'il devait profiter de sa notoriété et se montrer au public à la moindre occasion.

Il disait qu'il devait se rentabiliser et qu'ils pourraient toujours vivre une vie bien rangée dans quelques temps.

Il s'était donc auto-proclamé manager, ainsi il faisait payer les prestations du brun et pratiquait aussi un commerce très lucratif de tout un tas d'objet à son éffigie, ce dernier s'en était indigné quand il l'avait apprit, mais trop amoureux sur le moment il avait cédé et l'avait laissé faire en lui donnant même le droit de le faire.

Seulement petit à petit Harry comprenait qu'en fait il ne faisait que se raccrocher à lui, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait vraiment, c'était juste la peur d'être seul.

La solitude l'effrayait et il préférait subir une liaison qui ne lui amenait absolument rien plutôt qu'être seul.

Il n'était pas heureux et c'était de sa faute.

C'était dur d'arriver à ce constat.

Il ricana dérisoirement en fixant les flammes.

Lucas ne l'avait jamais aimé, il se servait juste de lui et le jetterait sans remords si il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, et lui il avait mit six mois à le comprendre!!!

Quel idiot il était parfois.

Ce soir encore il avait voulu qu'il se vende, qu'il vende son image une fois de plus, Harry avait refusé et maintenant il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme définitif à leur liaison, il en avait assez de vivre ainsi.

Il se disait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, que c'était à lui de décider de vivre comme il le souhaitait, qu'à partir de maintenant il ne laisserait plus personne diriger son destin.

Sa décision était ferme et définitive, c'était terminé avec Lucas.

Mais cette bonne résolution n'empêcha pas la tristesse de s'abattre sur lui, elle le recouvrit d'une véritable chape de plombs, sa vie lui semblait si vide de sens qu'il en aurait pleuré.

Ce qu'il n'était pas loin de faire d'ailleurs, ses paupières le brûlaient.

-

« Pourquoi tu es aussi triste Potter?

A cette voix le brun fit un véritable bond de son canapé.

Debout il se retourna pour chercher d'où elle venait et il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits en voyant qui se tenait dans un angle du salon.

« Malfoy? S'exclama t-il sidéré.

Alors là c'était la surprise du siècle et il n'en revint pas de le voir là, plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre.

On l'avait même cru mort, bien qu'on ai pas retrouvé son corps, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait bien vivant.

Puis la première surprise passée il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment as-tu fais pour pénétrer chez moi malgré les barrières de protection? S'enquit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Draco Malfoy, ex prince des Serpentard, sourit légèrement sans bouger de place.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste? Redemanda t-il simplement.

L'expression d'Harry passa du soupçonneux au très perplexe, son ennemi de toujours semblait si calme, si lisse, qu'il en resta silencieux un instant, l'observant avec plus attention et une certaine méfiance.

« Je sais que tu as toujours été un cas particulier Malfoy, et rien ne m'étonne vraiment venant de toi! Finit-il par dire lentement........mais là tu es encore plus bizarre, si c'est possible............ qu'est-ce que tu fais là et d'abord où étais-tu tout ce temps? On te croyait mort.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Là les nerfs d'Harry, déjà mis à rude épreuve pendant sa dispute avec Lucas, craquèrent, cette soirée était vraiment trop stressante et presque surréaliste.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais dire? Cria t-il brusquement............tu fais un blocage ou quoi? Je te croyais un peu plus loquace, t'as perdu ta langue?........non mais franchement, tu te pointe là comme ça, sans y être invité, et tout ça pourquoi?.............. « Pourquoi tu es triste » singea t-il avec irritation............c'est tout ce que tu as a dire? Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ma tristesse?...............Moi je te demande seulement ce que tu fous ici et comment tu es entré, alors sans vouloir te perturber plus que ce que tu en as l'air, peux-tu me répondre? Parce que si tu continues comme ça je sens que je vais exploser et crois-moi ça va faire mal.

Les yeux rivés sur le blond il attendit mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche, toujours aussi immobile il ne semblait même pas touché par sa menace, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit simplement un peu plus, d'un sourire très doux et tendre où passait en même temps tant de peine.

Le sourire de la douleur, le sourire d'un ange.

Mais le brun ne remarqua rien, éxcédé par son silence il se retourna vers la cheminée et posa ses deux mains sur le manteau, crispées.

« Faut que je me calme, faut que je me calme! Marmonna t-il pour lui-même, puis plus haut.............Malfoy je te laisse une dernière chance de t'expliquer........

Il prononça les derniers mots tout en se retournant et là il resta bête, Draco n'était plus là.

« Malfoy? Appela t-il.

Du regard il fit le tour de la pièce, puis ne le voyant pas il fit le tour complet de la maison à sa recherche.

Personne.

Ulcéré, mais quand même très intrigué, Harry finit par s'endormir sur son canapé.

-

Il fut réveillé au petit matin par l'arrivée de Lucas.

Ce dernier se jeta presque lui, en le suppliant de lui pardonner.

Harry à demi dans les limbes ne le repoussa pas et le jeune homme croyant que c'était gagné, comme d'habitude, ne tarda pas à reparler de la soirée qu'il avait accepté en son nom.

« Et tu as demandé combien? Railla le brun qui réagit enfin mais ne bougea pas, pour la première fois il était capable de le regarder froidement, avec indifférence, il le voyait tel qu'il était.

« Euh.......rien directement en fait! Avoua le jeune homme qui ne s'aperçut de rien.........c'est une soirée caritative, alors j'ai demandé un certain pourcentage sur les dons qu'ils vont encaisser, c'est tout, c'est honnête non?

Harry le repoussa brutalement et se leva, debout devant lui il lui fit face.

« Honnête? Grinça t-il, les yeux toujours aussi froids........tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire......annules tout, je n'irais pas, je n'irais plus nulle part avec toi!

A ces mots Lucas se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule mon amour! Lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, cherchant à l'enjôler tout en l'enlaçant......c'est important pour ces gens.

Harry le repoussa une nouvelle fois sans douceur et le toisa.

« Non, c'est pour ton porte-feuille que c'est important.

Avec une espèce de dégoût il fixa le châtain un long moment en silence, et ce dernier, très inquiet lui rendit son regard.

« Je te vois vraiment! Murmura finalment le brun.......et je suis écoeuré......comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que je t'aimais?.......vas t-en, toi et moi c'est terminé.

Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux affolé et voulut protester, mais Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Surtout tais-toi! Reprit-il, l'air aussi menaçant que le ton de sa voix........sors d'ici avant que je m'énerve, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.........dans une heure tous les droits que je t'ai donné sur mon image seront annulés, alors pars et va sauver ce que tu peux pendant qu'il en est temps.

Malgré sa colère Harry n'était pas assez méchant et rancunier pour le laisser sans rien, sans compter qu'il ne pourrait pas toucher à sa fortune personnelle mais juste à l'argent qu'il avait touché en le vendant lui, d'ailleurs lui il n'en voulait même pas de cet argent, qu'il s'étouffe avec si il le voulait.

Lucas, qui savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas vu l'expression de son visage, le comprit très bien et sans insister il fit un brusque demi-tour et partit en courant.

-

Une fois seul Harry soupira, il ressentait finalement un soulagement intense, il avait la sensation agréable d'être libre.

Puis brusquement il se souvint de la visite qu'il avait reçu la veille au soir, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une visite, c'était plutôt une intrusion.

« Malfoy! Murmura t-il en fixant l'angle dans lequel il s'était tenu, comme si il s'attendait à le voir réapparaître à la même place.

Le blond était-il revenu pour de bon? Pourquoi avait-il disparut et qu'avait-il fait durant tout ce temps? Et pourquoi était-il venu le voir?

Avec toutes ces questions la curiosité, toujours très vive d'Harry, se réveilla et ne le lâcha plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il devait la satisfaire.

Il fallait qu'il sache!

Et pour cela le mieux était d'aller voir la personne la plus susceptible d'être au courant de quelque chose au sujet du blond.

Le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, autrement dit Blaise Zabini.

-

Mais il ne pu mettre son projet à éxécution le jour même.

Il fallut d'abord qu'il s'occupe des papiers concernant Lucas, ce qu'il fit en premier lieu.

Puis il reçu une convocation du ministère où il se rendit et où il resta bloqué durant des heures à patienter, le ministre ayant eut une affaire de dernière minutes et urgente à régler.

Quand il le reçu enfin ce dernier, entouré de conseillers, lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait qu'il participe à une soirée où des personnalités importantes seraient présentes, et ces personnes désiraient faire sa connaissance.

Là Harry dû passer un temps infini à leur faire bien comprendre qu'il ne feraient plus d'apparitions publiques ou autre, il en avait assez de ce cirque, il voulait juste pouvoir vivre normalement.

Devant leur incapacité à accepter sa décision il s'énerva.

« Foutez-moi la paix, dorénavant ce sera comme ça et pas autrement! Leur cria t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-

Il rentra chez lui, une fois de plus très énervé, et se jeta, comme à son habitude, sur son canapé.

« Si seulement tu étais là Ron! Murmura t-il en pensant avec affection à son ami rouquin qui lui manquait beaucoup.........je pourrais parler tu me comprendrais, avec toi au moins je me sentirais pas si seul.

« Je suis là moi!

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix, et il se redressa lentement pour regarder par dessus le dossier du canapé.

Draco Malfoy se tenait exactement à la même place que la veille.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire comment tu fais pour entrer sans rien déclencher? Demanda t-il, abasourdis.

« Je suis là c'est tout! Fit simplement le blond qui eut le même sourire très tendre et douloureux......je suis là pour toi.

Harry le fixa avec dans le regard une totale incompréhension, et se mit lentement debout.

« Tu es là pour moi? Répéta t-il avec incrédulité, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« Restes où tu es! S'écria vivement Draco en levant les deux mains devant lui, presque comme dans un geste de défense.......autrement je m'en vais.

Harry s'arrêta net, étrangement il ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, il était trop curieux.

« Je compriens rien Malfoy! Dit-il d'une voix basse......qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement?

« Etre là pour toi, c'est tout......je veux être celui qui t'écoutes.......je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.

Le brun leva des sourcils éffarés, ça ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond chez le Serpentard pour qu'il sorte une énormité pareille.

« Tout le monde se fout que je sois heureux ou pas! Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre avec une certaine aigreur......et toi tu t'en soucierais?........juste toi? Il baissa la tête et la secoua tout en émettant un petit rire ironique et moqueur........c'est à mourir de rire!

Quand il releva les yeux Draco avait disparut.

« Malfoy? Cria t-il.

Brusquement il regretta de s'être moqué, même si il avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Ne pars pas! Cria t-il de nouveau.

Il attendit un moment en ouvrant grands les yeux et les oreilles, mais Draco ne se montra pas.

« Et merde! Râla Harry, déçu.

-

**Voilà, est-ce que la suite vous intéresse? Vous me le dites?**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou bonjour!**

**Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mon ordi m'a finalement lâché et j'ai dû le faire reformater...........quelle galère!!!**

**Enfin je viens de le récupérer, ouf, tout devrait aller maintenant...........j'espère.**

**Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu à chacune, (cause de panne lol) , maintenant je suis très en retard pour tout et je dois tout réinstaller sur mon ordi (c'est un régal lol) mais je vous promet de le faire par la suite.**

**Merci à vous!**

**-**

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

Le lendemain, bien décidé à éclaircir le mystère Malfoy, Harry se rendit chez Blaise.

Après la fin de la guerre il avait eu l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance avec le Serpentard, en particulier parce qu'il avait prit sa défense lorsque le ministère lui avait cherché des noises, ils avaient même voulut condamner Draco qui avait pourtant disparut, par contumace.

Mais le brun, ainsi que Ron et d'autres aussi avaient parlé pour eux, et son intervention à lui ayant eut beaucoup de poids grâce à lui toutes les charges contre le Serpentard, ainsi que celles contre Draco, avaient étés abandonnées et ils étaient devenus amis.

Il avait découvert un Blaise au caractère enjoué, sympathique, au bon fond qu'il cachait souvent.

Harry l'aimait bien.

-

Le Serpentard fut d'ailleurs ravit de le recevoir, bien qu'il râla d'abord d'avoir été tiré du lit aux aurores.

Ce fut seulement là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il était très tôt, mais ce fait ne le gêna pas plus.

« Malfoy est ici? Demanda t-il sans préambule, alors que Blaise venait de l'inviter à s'asseoir et faisait apparaître deux tasses de café.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question le Serpentard plus que surprit s'immobilisa.

« Draco?........mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

Puis revenu de sa surprise il tendit une tasse au brun.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il soit ici? Reprit-il..........il est mort Harry, et bien qu'on ai pas retrouvé son corps tout le monde le pense, et moi aussi.

« Il est bien vivant! Rétorqua tranquillement le brun qui prit la tasse et en avala une gorgée avant de reprendre......ça fait deux fois qu'il vient chez moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles Blaise le fixa avec l'air de se demander si il n'était pas devenu fou.

« Harry tu ne taquinerais pas un peu trop le whisky pur feu? S'inquiéta t-il........Draco est mort je te dis, il ne peut pas être venu te voir...........je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas venu ici, pourtant si il était vivant il serait venu me trouver aussi non?

Le brun ne su quoi répondre, en effet pourquoi le blond ne serait-il pas venu voir son meilleur ami si il était vivant et de retour à Londres?

« Peut-être parce qu'il se cache? Hasarda t-il finalement sans trop y croire.

« De quoi ou de qui? Riposta Blaise......de moi?......du ministère?......il a été lavé de tout soupçon, comme moi et grâce à toi d'ailleurs, il n'a aucune raison de se cacher.

« Mouai! Marmonna Harry, tout à fait d'accord avec lui, puis subitement une réponse lui vint......peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas?

« C'est impossible! Affirma le Serpentard avec certitude.......c'est paru dans toute la presse, tout le monde est au courant.......alors à moins qu'il soit devenu sourd et aveugle et qu'il ai vécu pendant des mois dans un endroit complètement isolé, si il était vivant il le saurait forcément.

« Pfff!!!! soupira le brun qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser.......je l'ai bien vu pourtant, j'ai pas rêvé.

« Tu en es sûr?......parce qu'à mon avis c'est bien ça.

Les pensées en déroute, et se sentant complètement perdu Harry se leva en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Tu dois avoir raison! Fit-il......je dois être vraiment fatigué dans ce cas, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

-

Il ne sortit plus de la journée et attendit avec une certaine impatience que Draco se montre.

Du moins il l'espéra tout en le craignant, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose pour sa santé mentale?

« Peut-être que je devrais demander à Blaise de venir ici! Se dit-il à haute voix pour meubler un silence qu'il trouvait angoissant.......comme ça si je le vois il le verra au......

« Non!

Surprit, Harry qui s'était assit de façon à être face à l'angle où il était apparut les deux fois, tressaillit fortement et se tourna vivement vers la cheminée près de laquelle se tenait le blond.

« Jamais là où on t'attend! Râla t-il......tu changes pas......et pourquoi je ne dois pas faire venir Blaise pour qu'il te voit? Au moins il constaterait que je ne bois pas, que je ne suis pas fou et que je ne rêve pas......enfin j'espère.........parce que finalement c'est peut-être ce que je suis en train de faire, comment savoir?......ou alors il ne te verrait même pas.......ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai des visions et que je suis dingue....

« Arrêtes Potter! Le coupa Draco......tu n'es pas fou et tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi.

« Alors laisse-moi te toucher pour m'assurer que tu es bien réel! Fit le brun qui se leva de son fauteuil.

« Non! S'écria le blond......ne m'approche pas, si tu essaies je ne reviendrais plus......il faut que tu me crois sur parole.

Harry, qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, s'arrêta net et soupira.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec toi, mais tu m'intrigue vraiment........est-ce que je peux au moins venir m'asseoir sur le canapé?.......ce ne sera pas trop près?

Draco opina d'un signe de tête et le brun s'installa.

Ils se trouvaient ainsi à environ trois mètres l'un de l'autre et se faisaient face, l'un assit l'autre debout.

« Y a pas à dire, tu as l'air bien réel! Murmura Harry en le détaillant longuement......mais l'es-tu? Et comment fais-tu pour apparaître et disparaître aussi vite?......un nouveau sort que je ne connais pas?

« Parles-moi! Fit le blond sans répondre à sa question......raconte-moi ce que tu as fais depuis que tu l'as vaincu.

« Tu ne lis pas les journaux? Rétorqua le brun sombrement.......ils y étalent ma vie en long et en large.

« Je veux que tu me racontes avec tes mots Potter.

Très surprit, mais n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient puisque tout le monde connaissait sa vie, Harry se mit à parler.

Au fur et à mesure devant l'intérêt flagrant que lui portait Draco, qui écoutait attentivement, il se surprit à lui livrer beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait voulut.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça! Se rebella t-il à un moment, alors qu'il venait de lui parler de sa relation ratée avec Lucas et surtout de la déception qu'il avait ressentit et de son sentiment d'être seul.

« Il a été ton seul amant? S'étonna Draco sans se formaliser.

« Ben oui! Maugréa Harry en haussant les épaules.......tout le monde n'est pas comme toi qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Le blond, toujours debout près de la cheminée, eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête avec amusement.

« Je n'ai jamais eut aucun amant, je n'ai jamais fais l'amour avec personne.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à cette révélation.

« Mais à Poudlard tout le monde craquait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour avoir qui tu voulais!

« Et alors? Répliqua le blond avec hauteur.......ça ne m'obligeait pas pour autant à les prendre pour amant que je sache..........il se tu et sembla se perdre dans une pensée douloureuse.......j'aurais aimé vivre le grand amour! Reprit-il dans un murmure plein de regrets.

« Tu parles comme si cela ne pouvais plus t'arriver! Objecta Harry avec étonnement......tu as tout le temps pour le trouver ton grand amour.

Il vit passer une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux gris de Draco qui parut soudain mal à l'aise et s'assombrit.

« C'est pas ça, je l'ai déjà trouvé! Avoua t-il presque à contre coeur.......mais il ne m'a jamais regardé comme je l'aurais voulu, je n'étais rien pour lui..............fermes les yeux Potter.

« Hein?

« Fermes les yeux! Répéta le blond.

Harry obéit sans y penser mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau Draco avait disparut.

« Encore! Soupira t-il.

-

Il monta se coucher d'un pas lent, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Cette histoire avec Malfoy était tellement étrange.

Etrange aussi la facilité avec laquelle il s'était confié à lui, il l'avait écouté avec tellement d'attention que c'était venu tout seul et il devait reconnaître que cela lui avait fait du bien.

Et puis cette phrase:

« Je l'ai trouvé.......mais il ne m'a jamais regardé comme je l'aurais voulu, je n'étais rien pour lui.

Malfoy qui était vierge, ce qui déjà était à peine croyable, était amoureux d'une personne qui elle ne l'était pas.

Le prince des Serpentard qui se faisait refouler!

Il n'aurait jamais crû que quiconque puisse lui résister, lui-même devait bien avouer que si Draco l'avait cherché de ce côté-là, malgré leur antagonisme il ne l'aurait pas repoussé.

Harry savait quand même apprécier la beauté à sa juste valeur et y était sensible comme tout le monde, il reconnaissait honnêtement que Malfoy était sans conteste le plus bel homme qu'il ai rencontré, et aussi que quand il le regardait automatiquement certaines idées, pas très catholique, lui étaient souvent venues à l'esprit, même sans qu'il le veuille.

Il se disait que c'était des réactions tout à fait normales finalement, quel gay n'aurait pas de telles idées face à Draco? C'était comme mettre un hétéro face à miss monde, à quoi songerait-il?sûrement pas à lui parler philosophie.

Mais qui était donc cette personne insensible au charme du blond?

-

Le lendemain matin il avait toujours autant de questions en tête, et pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit il sortit faire une longue balade.

Quand il revint à son domicile une surprise le fit bondir de joie.

Ron l'attendait affalé tranquillement dans le canapé, il était chez lui ici, et avait sa chambre réservée.

Heureux de se retrouver les deux amis se sautèrent dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir! S'exclama Harry quand leurs effusions se furent un peu calmées.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi! Répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

« Dis donc, le soleil de l'Espagne t'as fait du bien! Reprit le brun en le détaillant de la tête au pieds.

En effet le rouquin était éclatant de santé, il avait en plus prit un léger hâle doré, sa peau de roux ne fonçant pas plus, qui lui allait à merveille, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Il y avait trois mois en arrière il avait rencontré un jeune sorcier espagnol avec qui il avait entamé une liaison, ce dernier devant retourner chez lui il l'avait suivit.

Pas par amour, ils se sentaient bien ensemble mais n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Leurs études étant terminées Ron l'avait suivit parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu le faisait déprimer et il avait un grand besoin de penser à autre chose.

Harry l'avait d'ailleurs vivement encouragé à le faire, il comprenait parfaitement ce besoin.

« Alors ton histoire d'amour est terminée? S'enquit le brun en s'asseyant.

« Oui! Répondit joyeusement Ron.....je suis prêt pour de nouvelles aventures........bon je vais prendre une douche et après je te raconte tout!

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas guilleret.

-

Resté seul Harry songea à Draco et se demanda si il devait parler de ses visites à son ami.

Oui mais ne risquait-il pas lui aussi de le prendre pour un fou?

Il pesa le pour et le contre un moment puis décida finalement que le mieux serait encore d'attendre que Ron le voit de ses yeux, là au moins il n'y aurait plus aucun doute, et on ne pourrait plus le prendre pour un fou, un halluciné ou un ivrogne.

« Mais et si Malfoy ne se montrait plus du coup? Se dit-il à haute voix, subitement inquiet.

« Je te manquerais si c'était le cas?

Comme d'habitude la voix le fit sursauter et il se tourna d'un bond vers l'angle où se trouvait de nouveau le blond.

« Tu pourrais pas t'annoncer? Grogna d'un ton peu amène le brun........c'est vrai quoi, c'est pénible à la fin cette manie que tu as d'apparaître comme ça dans le dos des gens...........comment tu fais ça?

Draco, qui sembla touché par son ton rude, eut ce drôle de petit sourire tendre et douloureux et cette fois le brun le remarqua.

Ce sourire était si troublant qu'il ressentit comme un pincement au coeur, ce sourire faisait mal, il touchait au coeur, et la pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il aimerait l'effacer de ses lèvres.

« Je te manquerais si je ne venais plus? Redemanda tristement le blond.

« Mouai! Marmonna Harry avec gêne........peut-être un peu c'est vrai..........mais c'est normal aussi, tu as vraiment piqué ma curiosité! Continua t-il avec plus d'assurance.........je n'ai toujours pas comprit ce que tu venais faire ici, ni pourquoi tu ne veux te montrer à personne à part moi........à quoi tu joues exactement? J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques à quoi ça rime et ce que tu attends de moi.........

« Harry?......à qui tu parles?

Le brun se tourna d'un bloc vers la porte par laquelle Ron venait d'entrer.

« Tu tombes bien! s'exclama t-il.......je parle à.....tout en disant cela, main tendu pour désigner, il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco.

Mais ce dernier n'était plus là.

« …...A …..à.......personne! Continua t-il ne sachant plus que dire et laissant retomber sa main......je parle tout seul, ça m'arrive quelques fois! Se rattrapa t-il comme il pu et se sentant mal.

« Tu t'arranges pas! Rigola Ron........je croyais pourtant que la présence de ton Lucas te faisait du bien.........il est où celui-là en parlant de lui?

Harry, qui savait très bien que son ami n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune homme, lui sourit.

« Terminé, je l'ai jeté.....j'en ai eut plus qu'assez.

« Je sais que je devrais te dire que je suis désolé, mais tu peux pas savoir comme je suis ravit de l'apprendre! Jubila le rouquin......raconte-moi.....

Il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte.

Le brun alla ouvrir et revint deux secondes plus tard accompagné de Blaise, qui eut une expression surprise en voyant Ron.

« Tient donc! S'exclama t-il gaiement......tes vacances espagnole sont terminées?

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin qui lui sourit.......l'Angleterre me manquait.

« C'est vrai que qui ne se lasserait pas d'un soleil superbe quand il peut avoir la pluie et le brouillard! Plaisanta le Serpentard.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!**

**-**

**Je voulais vous souhaiter à tous mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année, qui j'espère sera heureuse pour vous, je le fais en postant un chapitre, qui je l'espère aussi vous plaira!**

**-**

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

Tout en échangeant des banalités les trois amis s'installèrent et, lors d'un creux dans la discussion, Blaise se tourna vers Harry, assit près de lui sur le canapé.

« Ce que tu m'as dit m'a tracassé, je suis venu pour voir si tu allais mieux ou si tu voyais toujours Draco.

« Hein? Réagit aussitôt Ron.......tu vois Draco Malfoy?.........mais c'est pas possible, je croyais qu'il était mort!

« Il l'est! Affirma Blaise.

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'Harry le voyait! Rétorqua le rouquin qui secoua la tête.......je comprends pas là.

Le brun restant silencieux, tête basse, le Serpentard raconta à Ron sa visite et ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Eberlué le rouquin fixa son ami avec inquiétude.

« Harry tu te sens bien? Tu le vois toujours?

« Ca va! Marmonna ce dernier horriblement mal à l'aise.....je.....je le vois plus, ça a dû venir d'un moment de fatigue c'est tout.

Il n'avait pas le courage de tenter de les convaincre de sa bonne foi, surtout si Draco refusait de se montrer à eux........mais le pouvait-il seulement?

Là était la question, peut-être qu'il n'était pas réel après tout, même si le blond lui avait certifié que oui, et que lui seul pouvait le voir, mais si il était fou pourquoi sa folie se focaliserait-elle sur Draco Malfoy?

Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Et comment être certain qu'il n'était pas dingue?

Toutes ces pensées se mélangeant, de nouveau il ne sut que penser et il se leva brusquement, il ne pouvait supporter leurs regards inquiets.

« Excusez-moi.......je dois aller à la salle de bain.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour grimper rapidement à l'étage et se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Là il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

-

« Potter?......tu m'en veux?

A peine surprit le brun releva lentement la tête et la tourna vers Draco qui se tenait aux pieds du lit, l'air désolé.

« Tu peux apparaître ici aussi? Fit calmement Harry.

Comme le blond ne répondait pas mais semblait attendre que lui le fasse, il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs! Soupira t-il........je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux, c'est tout.....si seulement tu acceptais d'apparaître devant eux.

Draco se troubla mais pour la première fois il chercha à s'expliquer, et étrangement il eut de la difficulté à le faire, comme si lui-même ne savait pas très bien.

« Je......je ne peux pas.......parce que.....je crois........oui je crois que c'est parce que je ne le veux pas vraiment....je ne sais pas........je veux juste que toi tu me vois.

Harry, éberlué, le fixa, essayant vainement de comprendre ses paroles, puis brusquement il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais merde! Éclata t-il......expliques toi clairement......tu es un fantôme c'est ça?

« Non! Répondit le blond qui parut surprit......je ne suis pas un fantôme.....il faut être mort pour ça......et moi je ne suis pas mort.

Le brun posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, fourrageant dans sa tignasse hirsute.

« Si je ne suis pas déjà fou je vais le devenir c'est sûr............pfffff!!! souffla t-il en relevant la tête.....bon, résumons-nous, tu es vivant, d'accord, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui est là, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je te touche........alors si tu n'es pas mort c'est une image de toi que tu projettes.....mais d'où? où es-tu réellement?

Draco le regarda longuement en silence puis fronça les sourcils, comme si une fois encore il n'était pas très sûr de lui.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas mort mais je ne sais pas où je suis.........en fait je n'ai pas conscience de ce qui m'entoure.....tout est toujours noir.......il n'y a pas de lumière là où je suis......j'entends des voix parfois, très loin, mais je ne vois rien.......je ne peux pas bouger......puis j'ai pensé à toi tellement fort que je me suis retrouvé ici, je ne sais pas comment.

Intrigué et plus que perplexe Harry se leva et vint se placer face à lui.

« Dis-moi tu es enfermé dans cet endroit tout noir?......tu es attaché c'est ça?........Malfoy est-ce que quelqu'un te fais du mal? S'inquiéta t-il brusquement, l'image d'un cachot sombre et glacial et de tout un arsenal d'ustensiles de torture venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Sourit Draco qui secoua négativement la tête.......non je n'ai pas mal......je ne crois pas.............. j'ai eut très mal oui......je ne sais plus quand..... mais maintenant je suis juste dans le noir......sauf quand je pense à toi........ne m'ignore pas s'il te plait........je suis réel, crois-moi.......ne m'abandonne pas.

Le brun ressentit une curieuse sensation au creux de l'estomac, et il eut envie de lever la main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue, il paraissait si vulnérable et fragile, il le fixait de ses yeux gris grands ouverts, un peu comme un enfant perdu, ce qui lui donnait envie de le rassurer.

Mais il retint son geste de peur qu'il disparaisse, sans compter que malgré son apparence bien réelle il était pratiquement sûr de ne faire que passer à travers son corps.

Il le fixa un instant en silence et lui sourit, quelque part il sentait que ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, c'était une sensation très forte, si forte qu'il fit confiance à ce qu'il ressentait, Draco ne mentait pas, il était bien vivant, mais ailleurs.

« Je te crois et je ne t'abandonnerais pas c'est promit, même si je ne comprend rien.................mais pourquoi c'est à moi que tu penses? Demanda t-il doucement.

Sous ses yeux Draco disparut brusquement, d'un seul coup, il était là, il n'y était plus, sans bruit et avec une rapidité effarante.

Après un moment d'étonnement Harry pesta contre lui-même, il n'avait pas voulu le faire fuir.

Tête basse, sans bouger, il se mit à réfléchir, ses pensées tournoyant à plein régime, et presque malgré lui une évidence s'imposa à son esprit, le blond, qui était bien vivant, était immobilisé dieu sait où, et par dieu sait qui, se servait de son corps astral pour venir le voir.

C'était la seule possibilité, si il y avait eut magie il l'aurait sentit, sans compter qu'avec la magie Draco n'aurait jamais pu pénétrer chez lui, toute sa maison était protégée contre ça.

Mais comment était-il parvenu à ce niveau de l'inconscient?............et pourquoi?

Où se trouvait-il réellement? Et surtout que lui faisait-on subir?

-

Blaise et Ron, qui étaient restés dans le salon après le départ du brun, avaient continué à discuter.

« Il parlait tout seul mais comme si il s'adressait réellement à quelqu'un? S'étonna le Serpentard après que le rouquin lui ai raconté qu'il avait surprit Harry.

« Oui, et sur le coup ça ne m'a pas semblé important! Répondit Ron......mais maintenant ça m'inquiète.

« Alors il nous a mentit! Fit pensivement Blaise.....il le voit encore......je me demande quand même pour quelles raisons il se met subitement à le voir, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

« Tu me fais peur! Dit le rouquin avec dans les yeux un éclat vraiment effrayé.......je ne veux pas qu'Harry aille mal, c'est pas normal, c'est peut-être sa rupture avec Lucas qui l'a perturbé plus qu'il ne croit.

« Ecoutes, pas la peine de s'affoler! Le rassura le Serpentard......on va s'occuper de lui, si tu es d'accord à tous les deux on va éviter de le laisser seul, on va le faire sortir, s'amuser, il faut lui faire rencontrer des gens bien........tu va voir, on ne va même plus lui laisser le temps de penser et ça ira mieux.

Reprenant confiance grâce à l'assurance de Blaise, Ron lui sourit.

« Je suis d'accord, il faut absolument qu'on l'aide.

-

Et ils mirent leur plan à exécution dés qu'Harry daigna sortir de sa chambre.

Sans écouter ses protestations, il n'était pas décidé à sortir, ils le traînèrent dans les boutiques de Londres, où le brun, absolument pas intéressé et plutôt bougon, refusa d'acheter quoi que ce soit, et le soir il l'emmenèrent au restaurant.

C'était un endroit que Blaise connaissait bien et où il était connu, y venant souvent, ils eurent donc droit à la meilleure table et commandèrent tous les trois des côtelettes d'agneau grillées, accompagnée d'une fricassée de petites pommes de terre recouvertes d'une délicieuse sauce au poivre vert.

Mais Blaise et Ron, qui discutaient avec entrain pour tenter de dérider Harry, finirent par se taire devant son peu de réaction.

Maussade il chipotait nerveusement dans son assiette, sourcils froncés.

Le rouquin finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait et le brun daigna lever les yeux sur eux, des yeux orageux.

« Vous m'avez trimballé de force toute l'après-midi dans ces maudits magasins! Rétorqua t-il........maintenant ici...........et je sais très bien pourquoi vous faites ça, vous pensez que je suis dingue.

« Mais n......;voulut protester Blaise.

Mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Arrêtez vos conneries et écoutez-moi! S'énerva t-il......je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit, même si j'ai faillit en douter moi-même..............c'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire pour vous mais je vois Draco comme je vous vois et ce n'est pas des élucubrations, c'est bien réel et il est peut-être en danger.

Plus posément il leur raconta chacune de leur rencontres.

Pendant qu'il parlait Ron et Blaise se jetèrent à plusieurs reprises des petits regards surprit.

Le brun était vraiment convaincant et dans sa voix il y avait un ton de vérité si évident qu'ils en furent troublés.

A la fin ils ne pouvaient plus ne pas le croire, il n'avait absolument rien d'un malade mental qui hallucinait.

« Alors Draco utiliserait son corps astral pour venir te voir? Interrogea Blaise quand il eut terminé......j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de truc mais je ne connais personne qui sache le faire.

« Pourtant lui y arrive, mais je crois qu'il ne sait même pas lui-même comment il fait! Confirma Harry dont un pli soucieux vint barrer le front........ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est cet endroit tout noir dont il m'a parlé et où il est enfermé.

« Mais qui le retient là-bas? Fit Ron........pour quelles raisons?.....et c'est où?

Devant leurs questions et leur intérêt manifeste, le brun les regarda à tour de rôle, un petit espoir au coeur.

« Alors vous me croyez? Vous ne pensez plus que je suis fou?

Blaise et Ron s'entreregardèrent longuement, puis le rouquin tourna la tête vers son ami, plongeant son regard franc dans le sien et lui souriant.

« Oui......moi je te fais confiance, et si tu es fou alors je le serais aussi.

Harry eut un petit rire en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, puis il porta les yeux sur Blaise, attendant sa réponse.

« Potter j'ai appris une chose en te fréquentant ces derniers mois! Fit ce dernier très sérieusement.......à ne jamais douter de toi, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi et avoir confiance......alors je vais continuer comme ça, je te crois aussi et tu peux compter sur mon aide.....et pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'avoir crû immédiatement.

« Merci......merci à vous deux! Souffla le brun ému, la confiance de ses amis lui faisait chaud au coeur et il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour Draco? S'inquiéta brusquement Blaise.

« Je l'ignore, mais il faut qu'on le sorte de là! Répondit Harry......il faudrait que j'arrive à le faire parler, peut-être qu'il pourrait parvenir à me donner des indices sur cet endroit.

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a jamais eut d'enquête sur sa disparition ? Reprit le Serpentard qui réfléchissait.......personne ne s'y est jamais intéressé, il a été considéré comme une victime de plus tout simplement.

« Où tu veux en venir? S'enquit Ron.

« Je veux en venir au fait que personne n'a jamais étudié tous les rapports qui ont été fait sur la journée où il a disparut, c'était la pagaille à cause des combats qui avaient lieu, mais après il y a eut un tas de récits rapportés par les survivants qui ont étés consignés dans les archives du ministère........oubliés de tout le monde parce que qui irait s'amuser à lire ce genre de chose?

Alors qu'il finissait de parler Blaise sourit en voyant le visage d'Harry s'éclairer.

« Mais oui! Fit ce dernier........c'est une excellente idée ça, on pourrait peut-être y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, quelqu'un a bien dû voir ne serait-ce qu'un détail, on aurait au moins un début de piste.

« Ron et moi on pourrait s'en occuper dés demain si tu veux! Fit le Serpentard qui tourna son regard vers le rouquin.....si tu es d'accord pour le faire avec moi bien sûr, je te préviens que ça risque d'être assez rébarbatif.

« Je suis d'accord! Approuva immédiatement le rouquin, tout prêt à aider son ami.

Harry eut un sourire radieux et satisfait.

« On va le trouver! Dit-il avec certitude.

-

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes tout en discutant, cette fois le brun participait activement, et ils en étaient au café quand deux inconnus, qui venaient d'entrer, se dirigèrent vers eux en apercevant Blaise.

Ce dernier se leva pour les saluer quand il furent près de leur table, et il les présenta aux deux Gryffondor.

L'un était un métis noir au grand sourire sympathique, Thomas.

L'autre était un grand blond athlétique, Eric.

Ils étaient tous les deux sorciers et, connaissant bien sûr de nom les deux amis, ils furent plus qu'enchantés de faire leurs connaissances.

Le Serpentard les invita à se joindre à eux et rapidement il fut flagrant que les deux nouveaux venus, parfaitement à l'aise, étaient plus qu'intéressés par Ron et Harry, qu'ils se mirent à draguer ouvertement.

Le rouquin répondit avec amusement au noir qui le monopolisait, mais le brun, malgré qu'il trouvait le blond charmant, fut vite lassé de ce petit jeu qui ne le tentait pas et se leva rapidement de sa chaise.

Eric était un peu trop pressant à son goût et lui il avait autre chose en tête, en plus une partie de jambes en l'air avec quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer n'était pas du tout dans son caractère.

Il ne cessait de penser à Draco et voulait rentrer, espérant qu'il ferait une apparition.

« Excusez-moi! Dit-il.......mais je suis fatigué et préfère rentrer chez moi.

Immédiatement Ron et Blaise se levèrent et en firent autant, mais les deux jeunes sorciers ne les lâchèrent qu'après la promesse de se revoir le lendemain soir, ici même.

Proposition qui fut acceptée pour couper court.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

Une fois dehors Blaise les laissa aussi et les deux amis rentrèrent chez eux.

Dés qu'il fut à l'intérieur Harry se précipita au salon, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il espérait que Draco serait là à l'attendre.

C'était stupide mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

« Il est là? Demanda Ron qui l'avait suivit et avait comprit ce qu'il cherchait en voyant son regard faire le tour de la pièce.

« Non! Soupira Harry déçu.......allons nous coucher.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

-

A peine eut-il fermé la porte de sa chambre qu'en se retournant le regard du brun tomba sur le blond.

Son cœur se mit bêtement à battre la chamade et il sourit.

« Tu es là!

« Racontes-moi ta journée.

Harry se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il s'assit, il aimait bien lui parler, ça lui faisait du bien parce qu'il savait l'écouter, alors sans hésiter il lui confia tout, à part le fait qu'il avait tout dit à ses amis, il n'était pas sûr que cela plaise à Draco.

« Il te plait cet Eric?

« Je ne sais pas trop! Avoua le brun......on doit se revoir demain soir.

Avec une drôle de sensation Harry vit le regard du blond se perdre dans le vide, tandis que son éternel sourire d'ange revenait.

C'était si douloureux qu'Harry ressentit une étrange et brutale envie de pleurer.

« Arrêtes! Murmura t-il......arrêtes de sourire comme ça.......quelque part ça me fait mal......tu souris comme si tu avais tout abandonné, comme si tu ne croyais plus en rien.......Draco dis-moi où tu es et je viendrais te chercher.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça! Fit rêveusement le blond.

« Draco! Répéta le brun, en y mettant sans s'en rendre compte beaucoup de tendresse......je voudrais que toi aussi tu arrêtes de m'appeler Potter.........dis mon prénom.

« Harry! Souffla le blond avant de disparaître.

« NON!!! hurla le brun.....NE PARS PAS!!

Trois secondes plus tard Ron surgissait dans sa chambre et il se jeta contre lui.

Là il se mit à pleurer, il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait le cœur tordu de douleur et une peine sourde l'étouffait.

« Il était là! Murmura t-il......il était là et il est partit.

« Calmes-toi! Fit Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.......qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Tu as réussis à avoir des renseignements?

Harry s'écarta en reniflant et baissa la tête.

« J'ai pas eut le temps de lui poser des questions.......il était si triste.......je ne le comprend pas et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui........ Ron, j'ai eut l'impression que je lui faisait du mal.

« Pourquoi?

« Je ne sais pas! S'énerva le brun.......si seulement je le comprenais......il disparaît si vite, et moi je voudrais qu'il reste.......si tu voyais son sourire, pourvu qu'il ne souffre pas là où il est.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tout tes états! Fit fermement le rouquin qui prit son ami par les épaules et le poussa vers le lit.......tu es un peu trop émotif je trouve, alors maintenant tu vas dormir, il reviendra sûrement demain.

« Tu as raison! Murmura Harry qui obéit.

La journée avait été longue et quelques minutes après que Ron l'ai laissé, il dormait à poings fermés.

-

Le lendemain matin Blaise passa prendre Ron et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée au ministère, ils avaient pu obtenir sans difficulté l'autorisation d'accéder aux archives.

-

« Rien, rien, rien! S'énerva Ron en jetant loin de lui une liasse de papier......j'en ai assez!

Blaise, qui se trouvait assit face à lui, ne réagit pas, sourcils froncés il semblait plongé dans une lecture passionnante.

« Blaise? L'appela t-il, intrigué.

Le Serpentard leva la tête et lui montra la feuille qu'il tenait.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose! Annonça t-il.......c'est le témoignage d'une fillette qui raconte qu'elle a assisté à un combat, elle s'était cachée........je te passe les détails mais elle dit qu'après la fin du combat un autre mange-mort est apparut, qu'il a ramassé un corps et qu'il est partit avec.

« Et alors, ça veut pas dire grand-chose! Répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

« D'après elle le mange-mort avait les cheveux blond......

« Oui y en avait aussi des blonds! Ironisa le rouquin en le coupant.

« Le corps qu'il a ramassé avait lui aussi des cheveux blonds! Continua imperturbablement Blaise sans tenir compte de son interruption......très blonds, presque blancs.

Là Ron fixa le Serpentard quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi? Fit ce dernier.

« Malfoy serait venu prendre son fils?

« Oui j'en ai l'impression.

« Mais pourquoi? Pour l'achever?......je te signale qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le même camps et qu'ils étaient ennemis à la fin.

« Ça restait son fils! Rétorqua Blaise......et je peux t'assurer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.......je pense qu'il était blessé très gravement vu ce que dit la fillette puisqu'elle parle de cadavres à un moment, mais moi je pense qu'il est venu le sauver.

« C'est bien beau tout ça! Objecta le rouquin.............on est juste certain maintenant que Draco n'est pas mort ce jour-là, mais son père lui est mort il y a peu à Azkaban, il ne nous dira plus rien du tout.............alors tout ça ne nous mène nulle part.

« Je sais! Soupira le Serpentard qui se massa l'arête du nez avec lassitude tout en faisant rouler ses épaules qu'il sentait nouées.

Ils venaient de passer des heures à lire des archives, sans rien découvrir de plus, assit à un bureau, et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Ron, qui l'observait, se leva et venant se placer derrière lui il posa les mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser.

Blaise, d'abord surprit, se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident et relevant la tête en arrière pour regarder le rouquin, il lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui me donne droit à un tel traitement de faveur? Plaisanta t-il.

Et Ron, prit d'une impulsion subite qu'il ne contrôla pas, se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Le Serpentard réagissant au quart de tour, il se tourna pour mieux se placer, et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre ils se fixèrent un instant, avec l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Euh......désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit! S'excusa Ron, les joues rouges.

« C'était loin d'être déplaisant! Fit Blaise d'un air amusé.......ne sois pas gêné, disons que c'était un baiser amical.

« Tout à fait! Approuva le rouquin qui lui sourit........si on rentrait maintenant? On a rendez-vous je te rappelle.

-

De son côté Harry, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, achevait de s'habiller quand Draco apparut.

« Alors on ne parlera pas ce soir? Demanda t-il en détaillant tristement le dos du brun.

Sans surprise, il commençait à être habitué, Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Et bien j'ignore comment va se dérouler cette soirée, mais si tu reviens plus tard on pourra discuter.

Le blond disparut aussitôt et le brun resta sur place, fixant l'endroit où il s'était tenu.

Draco avait l'air si triste, qu'est-ce qui le rendait si malheureux et si différent de celui qu'il se rappelait?

Brusquement Harry regretta d'avoir accepté cette soirée, mais il était un peu tard pour se décommander.

D'ailleurs au même moment il entendit Ron l'appeler tout en tapant contre sa porte.

« Harry tu es prêts?

En soupirant il ouvrit.

-

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant Thomas et Eric les attendaient déjà, en compagnie d'un autre de leurs amis.

Harry pensa aussitôt que celui-là devait avoir été prévu pour Blaise, pour faire un compte rond en quelque sorte, ce qui le fit sourire.

Mais son sourire il ne le garda pas longtemps, n'étant pas vraiment décidé à s'amuser il fut incapable de se détendre et n'apprécias que modérément les sous-entendus, très clairs, que lui faisait sans cesse Eric qui semblait sûr qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas l'intention, son esprit était hanté par les yeux gris de Draco, par la tristesse qui les assombrissait, et il ne ressentait rien envers le jeune homme entreprenant qui le laissait froid.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui.

-

Assit face à Harry Ron était songeur lui aussi, son esprit à lui était hanté par le souvenir du baiser de Blaise qui lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait autant troublé, et il jetait souvent de petits regards perplexes sur le Serpentard, n'écoutant rien de ce que lui racontait Thomas.

Blaise lui discutait avec le nouveau venu, sans lui prêter attention, et cela finit par agacer le rouquin.

Cette soirée ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Énervé et ne désirant plus qu'y mettre un terme il se leva avec l'intention de s'excuser et de partir.

Au même moment Harry fit de même et ils se regardèrent avec amusement, comprenant qu'ils avaient la même idée.

Ils s'excusèrent donc et malgré les protestations d'Eric et Thomas, très déçus, ils quittèrent rapidement le restaurant, soulagés.

Suivit par Blaise qui les accompagna jusque chez eux.

-

Dans le hall Harry grimpa immédiatement dans sa chambre, laissant Ron et Blaise face à face et silencieux.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme au restaurant! Finit par dire le Serpentard, devant le silence persistant du rouquin qui le fixait avec une drôle d'expression......quelque chose ne va pas?

Ron, qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, n'y tint plus.

Rapidement il s'approcha de lui, saisit son visage entre ses mains et colla sa bouche à la sienne.

Pas contrariant Blaise répondit aussi sec et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du rouquin qu'il plaqua contre lui.

Sentant son désir bien réveillé, tout comme le sien, le Serpentard se dit qu'une petite aventure avec lui le tenterait assez.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre de Ron.

-

Quand Harry ferma la porte derrière lui il aperçut immédiatement Draco.

Il se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, la tête basse et l'air perdu dans un songe.

« Draco? Murmura le brun qui s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à deux pas.

Le blond tressaillit, il leva vivement la tête et Harry aperçut une lueur de joie passer dans ses yeux gris.

« Tu es là!

« Oui cette soirée était ennuyeuse finalement! Fit négligemment le brun qui ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était pour lui qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à rentrer......j'ai coupé court.

« Alors cet Eric ne te plait pas? S'enquit Draco tout en cachant sa satisfaction.

« Non, pas vraiment! Soupira Harry qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit.......il est mignon mais tout compte fait il ne m'intéresse pas.......si on discutait?

« Oui! Répondit immédiatement le blond sans bouger de place......tu veux me raconter ta courte soirée?

« Non, elle n'a vraiment aucun intérêt! Fit le brun en secouant la tête......je veux que tu me parle de toi, de l'endroit où tu es, de tout ce qui te concerne.

« Je ne sais pas où je suis je te l'ai dit! Murmura Draco qui se tu un instant, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées..........quand je ne suis pas ici il n'y a que du noir! Reprit-il dans le même murmure.......je me rappelle l'attaque des mange-morts......j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier que tu l'avais vaincu.........puis le noir.......puis la souffrance......j'ai mal, très mal.......puis toujours du noir......je ne peux pas bouger......c'est comme si j'étais enfermé dans une boite et j'ai l'impression de flotter.

« Mais qui te fait mal Draco? S'écria Harry le visage tendu vers lui.......dis-le moi s'il te plait.

« Personne.......j'entendais des voix aussi parfois, elles étaient loin et douces......elles me parlaient mais elles étaient trop loin pour que je les comprenne, et je ne pouvais pas répondre........parfois aussi j'arrivais à sentir des mains sur moi, elles aussi elles étaient douces........maintenant je n'entends et je ne sens plus rien....je voulais mourir tu sais! Dit-il brusquement.

« Comment ça? S'inquiéta le brun dont le cœur se serra.......quand? Pourquoi?

« Quand les mange-morts ont attaqués, je voulais qu'ils me tuent.........je voulais mourir par amour, parce que lui ne m'aime pas.......c'est bête hein? Tu peux croire ça de ma part?

« Oui je le crois, c'est étrange mais je te crois capable de beaucoup d'amour........Draco qui est cette personne que tu aimes autant? Demanda Harry avec beaucoup de douceur, il craignait de le faire fuir.

« Harry au début je n'arrivais pas à sortir de cette boite! Fit brusquement Le blond avec agitation et comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa question........j'essayais mais je n'arrivais pas à la quitter, après je ne voulais plus, et maintenant je veux y rester........c'est la seule façon.....parce que maintenant je....

« Tu quoi? Demanda le brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, en voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien......qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boite et pourquoi tu ne veux plus en sortir? Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur?

Draco ancra son regard au sien durant un instant silencieux mais très intense, comme si il cherchait à lui communiquer quelque chose, et alors qu'Harry crû qu'il allait répondre il disparut brusquement.

-

**A bientôt!**

**-**

**Ps: pour nine:**

**Je ne connais pas du tout le livre et le film dont tu parles, l'idée de déplacement astral est très répandue et a été reprise des tas de fois (l'idée n'appartient à personne d'ailleurs, c'est un concept ésotérique venu de plusieurs cultures) et c'est pas les bouquins ou autres qui manquent là-dessus, avec toujours la même récurrence, la personne dans le coma sort de son corps pour apparaître à celle qu'elle aime, où serait l'intérêt d'une histoire d'amour sinon? alors qu'il y ait une ressemblance dans la trame c'est un peu normal (le thème restant obligatoirement le même) mais à moins que les évènements qui vont se passer dans ma fic soient ceux du livre je ne vois pas où serait le plagia.**

**Par ailleurs pour le second livre que tu cites je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec ma fic, un gars dans le coma qui se réfugie dans un jeux vidéo.....???.......où est la ressemblance avec mon histoire? si le simple fait de parler de coma est un plagia alors dans ce cas il y en a des dizaines sur le site et ailleurs, mais avant de juger il faut d'abord lire l'histoire en entier non?**

**Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire que je me suis inspiré d'un livre que je n'ai même pas lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

Le lendemain, après être descendu de sa chambre, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir Ron et Blaise qui s'embrassait dans la cuisine.

Immobile sur le seuil il les observa avec un sourire, ils étaient tellement préoccupés par eux-même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence.

Il était heureux de les voir ainsi, réunir ses deux amis était une pensée qui lui était souvent venue, il trouvait qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, mais jamais il n'avait tenté de leur forcer la main d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il souhaitait que ce soit d'eux-même et par amour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, pas pour une liaison éphémère dû à son intervention.

Là il espéra que c'était le début d'une belle histoire d'amour.

Il toussa pour attirer leur attention et le couple se sépara en riant.

Ils plaisantèrent quelques instant tout en s'asseyant pour le petit-déjeuner, et ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux quand il leur raconta la visite de Draco.

Blaise en profita aussi pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé aux archives.

« Son père l'aurait emmené pour le sauver? S'exclama Harry......mais où? Il a dû être obligé de se cacher des deux camps, surtout ce jour-là, lui courait des risques en venant vers nous, et Draco aurait été tué par les mange-morts........alors où a t-il pu l'emmener?

« Ça peut être n'importe où! Fit Blaise......et je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait nous le dire, seul Lucius aurait pu mais ce n'est plus possible, quant à Narcissa, vous le savez, elle à mit fin à ses jours bien avant le combat final, elle n'a pas supporté que le père et le fils deviennent ennemis, impasse aussi de ce côté.......alors comme l'a dit Ron ça nous mène nulle part.

« Pourtant je pense que si....... il a sûrement dû demander de l'aide à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance! Murmura pensivement le brun......il n'a pas pu faire autrement, apparemment Draco était gravement blessé, presque mort.......alors comment aurait-il fait tout seul? En plus on sait qu'il a participé aux combats, donc il a bien dû laisser Draco à quelqu'un qui se trouvait pas loin.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi! Confirma Blaise qui réfléchissait aussi......en plus il a été arrêté rapidement après, et quand le manoir a été fouillé ils n'ont trouvé personne, alors en effet il avait déjà dû le confier à quelqu'un.

« Ben à mon avis il ne pouvait demander de l'aide qu'à l'autre corbeau! Fit placidement Ron en trempant une tartine dans son bol.

« L'autre corbeau? S'écrièrent en chœur les deux bruns.

« Rogue si vous préférez! Répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules......c'est son parrain non? et on peut dire qu'il l'aimait son filleul, Malfoy père et lui étaient amis et même si ils n'étaient plus dans le même camps notre cher professeur l'aurait sûrement aidé à mettre Draco à l'abri.

« Mais oui! S'exclama Blaise en se tapant le front du plat de la main.......faut vraiment que je sois stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Et en plus lui il est vivant et on sait même où le trouver! Fit Harry avec satisfaction......à Poudlard.

-

Ils se rendirent au château le jour même, et cela leur fit fit une drôle d'impression de se retrouver entre les vieux murs, tant d'évènements y avaient eut lieu.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas bien longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté cet endroit, mais cela leur semblait des siècles.

Leur vieux directeur était mort et c'est tout un tas de souvenirs qui revint à la mémoire de chacun d'eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en silence vers les cachots.

Comme c'était l'heure des cours ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient tous sortis avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas Severus qu'ils trouvèrent, c'était un homme inconnu d'eux qui tenait la place du professeur.

Très inquiet Harry l'interrogea et aussitôt l'homme les rassura, le maître de potion avait juste prit un congés prolongé, mais il devait reprendre ses cours le mois suivant.

Les trois amis le remercièrent poliment et une fois dehors Harry poussa un long soupir.

« Trois semaines........on ne pourra pas l'interroger avant trois semaines!

« Peut-être qu'il est chez lui? Fit Blaise......je vais aller voir, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer vous, il n'apprécie pas trop qu'on le dérange à son domicile, moi ça devrait aller.

« D'accord! Approuva le brun, il aurait aimé l'accompagner mais il comprenait que mettre Severus en rogne contre eux ne l'inciterait pas à leur parler.

Ils se séparèrent et de retour dans sa maison Harry se précipita dans sa chambre.

Voir Draco devenait un véritable besoin.

Et d'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas.

-

« Tu es partit longtemps! Lui reprocha le blond.

Le brun comprit qu'il avait dû venir à plusieurs reprises.

« Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire! Éluda Harry qui avait décidé de tout lui raconter.

Il avait longuement réfléchit au cours de cette journée et les éléments se mettant doucement en place il avait élaboré une théorie qui lui semblait être la bonne.

Il lui expliqua donc que Blaise et Ron étaient au courant de ses visites, qu'ils faisaient des recherches pour le retrouver, et il termina en disant:

« Je pense que ton père est venu te sauver alors que tu étais à demi-mort......il t'a emmené je ne sais pas encore où, mais tu n'es pas en danger et tu n'es pas enfermé, il a dû te mettre quelque part à l'abri où des gens prennent soin de toi.........je crois aussi que depuis le combat tu es dans une sorte de coma dont, dieu sait pourquoi, tu refuse de sortir.

Devant l'air effaré de Draco, qui ne se souvenait de rien, sa dernière image étant celle des mange-morts, et qui ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, il sourit avec douceur et vint se placer devant lui.

« La boite c'est toi Draco, c'est ton esprit qui s'y est enfermé......tu t'es toi-même isolé de la réalité, tu ne veux plus la voir ni l'entendre...........je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni pour quelles raisons tu as aussi peur, mais je vais venir te chercher et je t'obligerais à en sortir.

« NOOOOONNNN!!! cria le blond qui disparut aussi brusquement que d'habitude.

-

Ron, qui était assit au salon, jambes croisées et balançant nerveusement un pied, commençait à s'impatienter, le temps passait et Blaise ne revenait pas.

Que faisait-il?

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par Harry qui vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'ai vu Draco et je lui ai tout expliqué! Lui dit le brun.......du moins la version de ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? S'étonna le rouquin, oubliant pour un moment le Serpentard.

Harry fit une petite moue et lui raconta sa théorie.

« Ça tient debout! Constata Ron quand il eut terminé.......mais on dirait qu'il s'est mit en colère à la fin, il sait que son père est mort?

« Non je ne crois pas, et je n'ai pas osé lui dire pour l'instant! Soupira le brun......en plus je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui fait si peur.

Puis il se secoua, il avait besoin de penser un peu à autre chose, et il fila une tape amicale sur le genoux de son ami avant de se lever.

« J'ai faim, si on allait manger?......Blaise met beaucoup de temps non? J'espère que ça signifie qu'il a trouvé Severus.

-

Mais le Serpentard ne se trouvait pas chez le maître de potion, que d'ailleurs il n'avait pas trouvé.

En revenant il avait voulut passer chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, avant de retourner chez Harry, mais juste au moment de partir il avait reçu une visite inattendue.

Quentin, un jeune sorcier avec qui il entretenait des relations occasionnelles et sans importances depuis quatre mois, était venu le voir.

A peine entré le jeune homme, qui semblait particulièrement câlin ce soir, s'était jeté dans ses bras et avait commencé à l'embrasser et à le caresser.

Le Serpentard, qui avait pensé à Ron, avait bien tenté de le repousser en douceur, un peu trop en douceur malheureusement parce que le jeune sorcier tenace n'en avait pas tenu compte, il ne l'avait pas laissé en placer une, et avait finit par le faire craquer.

Blaise était donc dans son lit et très occupé.

-

Au matin Ron se leva d'humeur maussade, il avait espéré que Blaise viendrait le rejoindre.

Mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine il le trouva assit avec Harry et discutant tranquillement.

« Bonjour Ron! Lui souhaitèrent ces deux derniers.

Le rouquin sentit une brusque colère, dû à sa frustration, l'envahir et répondant d'un vague signe de tête il s'assit à la table.

« Tu daignes enfin te souvenir de nous? Ne pu t-il s'empêcher de dire à Blaise d'un ton rogue, tout en se servant une tasse de café.......ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit chez ce cher professeur.

Le Serpentard qui se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise le fixa quand même droit dans les yeux.

« Non, en fait il n'était pas chez lui et apparemment il n'y a pas mit les pieds depuis un moment......je pense qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il revienne à Poudlard pour lui parler.

« Alors tu étais où? S'énerva Ron, d'un ton sec.

« Chez moi! Répondit tout aussi sèchement Blaise qui en se sentant coupable devint agressif........on est pas mariés que je sache, je suis libre d'aller et venir à ma guise.

Là le cœur du rouquin se serra, mais il dû reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort, ils n'avaient fait que passer une nuit ensemble, ils ne s'étaient rien promis ensuite et n'avaient même pas parlé de sentiment ou d'une quelconque suite de leur relation.

« Tu as tout à fait raison! Dit-il en tentant de garder un calme apparent.......toi et moi ce n'était qu'un coup de tête.......chacun sa vie.

Ceci dit il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Deux secondes plus tard Harry et Blaise entendaient la porte d'entrée claquer.

Le brun, très gêné, jeta un regard en coin au Serpentard qui s'en aperçut et haussa les épaules en feignant une indifférence qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout, il avait un poids au creux de la poitrine et avait une furieuse envie de courir après le rouquin.

« Il me fait une scène alors que je ne sais même pas si on est ensemble! Marmonna t-il........enfin là si on l'était c'est clair qu'on l'est plus.

« Blaise qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir? Demanda Harry en le fixant cette fois bien droit dans les yeux.

« PFFFF........j'étais avec quelqu'un! Avoua le Serpentard dans un soupir, il était incapable de mentir au regard vert.

« Alors Ron ne compte pas plus que ça pour toi? Fit le brun très déçu.........il n'est qu'un parmi d'autres c'est ça?

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement et il tritura nerveusement un morceau de pain qu'il écrabouilla entre ses doigts pour se donner le temps de la réflexion.

« Je n'en sais rien! Finit-il par dire.......c'est dur de savoir, on a passé qu'une nuit ensemble.

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne parlais pas à ce niveau-là, tu le connais bien maintenant et depuis longtemps.....alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire quand tu le regarde? Dis-moi la vérité.

Le Serpentard eut un petit rire un peu gêné.

« Et bien il me donne beaucoup d'idées quand je le regarde.........plus sérieusement je dirais que j'aime bien être avec lui, il me fait rire même sans le vouloir, il a des côtés qui m'émeuvent et il sait être tendre, il m'inspire confiance........j'aime ses yeux, il a une façon de me regarder qui me rends tout bizarre...................et j'aime aussi quand il me sourit....

Il se tu subitement et fronça les sourcils, comme si il venait de se rendre compte d'une évidence.

« Non! Reprit-il......non ce n'est pas un parmi d'autre.

Harry sourit.

-

Un peu plus tard, Blaise partit, Harry alla s'installer au salon, espérant la visite de Draco qui tarda un peu cette fois-ci.

Et quand il fut là il resta un long moment silencieux à fixer le brun.

Ce dernier, qui avait passé son temps à regarder autour de lui, l'aperçut tout de suite, mais il ne dit rien non plus, attendant que lui parle en premier.

Mais à la fin il dû s'y résoudre, le blond ne paraissant vraiment pas décidé à le faire et ne semblait pas vraiment non plus de bonne humeur.

« Draco! Fit-il très doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer........dis-moi de quoi tu as peur.....je veux t'aider mais si tu ne me parles pas je ne peux rien faire.

« Tu veux m'aider juste parce que tu me prends pour un fantôme ou dieu sait quoi! Rétorqua ce dernier d'un air buté........ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse réellement, si j'étais vraiment moi tu ne me regarderais même pas, tu m'ignorerais.

« C'est faux! S'indigna Harry......j'ai très bien compris que tu n'étais pas un fantôme et je ne t'ignore pas, pourquoi tu dis ça?

« Parce que c'est toujours comme ça que tu t'es comporté avec moi dans la réalité.......il n'y a que maintenant que j'arrive à attirer ton attention parce que je fais ressortir ton côté 'Je dois sauver tout le monde'.

Plus qu'étonné par ses paroles le brun se leva lentement du canapé sur lequel il était assit et se rapprocha de lui, il ne comprenait rien à sa colère.

« Expliques toi, tu voulais attirer mon attention avant?.......pourquoi faire?......Si tu avais besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose fallait me le dire tout simplement.....est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la personne que tu aimes? C'est parce que je la connais?

« T'es vraiment un crétin Potter! S'énerva durement Draco, qui comme à son habitude disparut aussitôt.

A pas lents Harry retourna vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber.

Pourquoi le blond semblait-il tellement lui en vouloir d'un seul coup?

Pourtant il avait eut l'impression qu'ils s'appréciaient tous les deux, qu'il aimait venir le voir, il lui avait même dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux, qu'il venait pour lui.

Alors quoi? pourquoi le traitait-il maintenant de crétin?

« Tu vois, malheureux je le suis là, et c'est de ta faute! Murmura t-il abattu.

-

Il passa la journée seul, allant de la chambre au salon, attendant avec une certaine fébrilité une nouvelle visite de Draco.

Mais le blond ne revint pas.

-

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

De son côté Ron ne revint qu'en début de soirée, et sur le perron il croisa Blaise qui arrivait aussi.

« Ron je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle! Attaqua immédiatement le Serpentard.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps, ce sera pour une autre fois! Répliqua le rouquin qui ouvrit la porte sans le regarder.

« Pourquoi?

« Je dois retrouver Thomas dans un quart d'heure! Annonça Ron qui pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Mais Blaise le rattrapa alors qu'il mettait le pied sur la première marche, et le saisissant par un bras il l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Gronda t-il, subitement envahit par la jalousie.

« Rien de plus que ce que tu as dit ce matin! Répliqua durement Ron en le toisant......on est pas mariés et libres d'aller à notre guise, toi et moi c'est vrai ce n'était qu'un coup de tête, après tout je t'ai forcé la main si on peut dire.......on est d'accord là-dessus tous les deux, alors maintenant tu me lâches s'il te plait, ce que je fais ne te regardes pas et je vais être en retard.

Blaise ressentit un brutal coup au cœur devant son air froid et ses paroles dures, il le fixa un instant, puis il le lâcha lentement en reculant.

« Bien! Fit-il mâchoires serrées avant de se détourner et de filer vers le salon.

-

Il y trouva Harry, qui avait parfaitement entendu leur courte discussion, et le regarda d'un air désolé tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui on était destiné à se faire rabrouer tous les deux! Lui dit-il en guise de consolation.

« Un problème avec Draco? Demanda Blaise qui préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet Ron.

Harry soupira et d'une voix morne et basse il lui narra la dernière visite du blond.

« Il m'a traité de crétin.......je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il soit en colère après moi! Termina t-il les yeux rivés sur les flammes de la cheminée qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

« On dirait que ça t'as vraiment touché! Fit le Serpentard qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Oui c'est vrai! Reconnu le brun.......je croyais.......je sais pas, je croyais que.....

Ne le sachant même pas lui-même il ne termina pas sa phrase et secoua lentement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur le feu.

« Tu croyais quoi? Insista Blaise.

« Je sais pas moi! S'écria Harry dont le ton s'anima........pfff!!!! que je comptais un peu pour lui.......que j'étais important, c'est vrai quoi, il me dit qu'il veut pas que je sois malheureux et il m'insulte........il veut mon aide sans la vouloir et il se moque de me faire du mal! Tournant la tête vers le Serpentard et apercevant le petit sourire franchement moqueur de ce dernier il leva un sourcil irrité...............quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Blaise pouffa de rire tout en relevant les pieds pour les poser sur la table basse, au moins cette discussion avec le brun le distrayait et il ne pensait pas à Ron.

« Ça me rappelle la question que tu m'as posé il n'y a pas longtemps.......qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire quand tu le regarde?

« T'es bête! Protesta Harry qui haussa les épaules.....ça n'a rien à voir.

« Réfléchis et réponds! Ordonna le Serpentard.

Le brun baissa les yeux et il y eut un silence qui dura quelques instants.

« Je le trouve désarmant et émouvant! Fit-il pensivement.......j'ai mal au cœur quand je vois son sourire si triste, je voudrais pouvoir l'effacer........j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger de tout.......il me fait penser à un gosse qui s'est perdu.......je crois que je l'aime bien, voilà c'est ça, j'ai de l'affection pour lui.......j'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour je pourrais ressentir ça pour lui! S'étonna t-il tout seul.

Il sursauta devant le brusque éclat de rire de Blaise et leva des yeux interrogatifs sur lui.

« Y a un dicton Moldu vraiment d'occasion! S'esclaffa ce dernier.......on voit toujours la paille dans l'œil du voisin mais jamais la poutre qu'on a dans le sien!

Et il se remit à rire.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment agaçant ce soir? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Grommela Harry sans rien comprendre à son hilarité.....oh et puis laisses tomber, viens, je t'invite à manger, au moins la bouche pleine t'arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi.

-

Ce soir-là, tard dans la nuit et debout près du lit, Draco, penché sur Harry, l'observait avec attention.

Dans ses yeux brillait tout l'amour du monde, il l'aimait à la folie.

Et c'est cet amour qui lui avait permit de sortir de son corps plongé dans les ténèbres, pour venir le voir.

Il n'aurait pu faire ça avec personne d'autre, lui seul comptait et il y était parvenu sans trop savoir comment, parce que qu'Harry l'habitait en entier, même inconscient son esprit était tellement emplit de lui qu'il ne rêvait que d'être à ses côtés, et un jour sans qu'il sache comment il y était parvenu et s'était retrouvé chez lui.

Il n'avait rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer mais il avait été tellement heureux de le voir, et ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas vraiment réel il l'avait longuement observé avant d'oser lui demander pourquoi il était si triste.

Depuis c'était comme si il avait trouvé le chemin, le brun le guidait comme une lumière, tel le phare qui guide les bateaux dans la nuit.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus sortir de ces ténèbres, là Harry s'occupait de lui, il lui parlait avec douceur, avec tendresse même quelques fois, il lui souriait, il l'acceptait près de lui à n'importe quel moment, il s'inquiétait à son sujet, il savait qu'il n'avait même plus envie de sortir de sa maison exprès pour lui, rien que pour le voir lui.

Alors il voulait que tout reste comme ça, il était enfin heureux là, pour la première fois.

Si tout redevenait normal, ce serait finit.

Harry ne s'intéresserait plus à sa personne si il redevenait réel, parce qu'il n'aurait plus de raison de s'occuper de lui, il l'ignorerait comme avant.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il le laisse.

Il serait de nouveau tout seul, avec cet amour qu'il gardait en lui et qui l'étouffait depuis si longtemps.

Draco se pencha encore un peu plus, tout près, comme pour l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'avait pas de consistance, il aurait pourtant tellement voulu pouvoir le faire.

C'était le côté frustrant.

Si seulement Harry pouvait l'aimer aussi!

Il sourit de son sourire d'ange puis disparut.

-

Grâce au magnifique clair de lune qui éclairait la pièce à travers la fenêtre, Ron détailla le corps de Thomas endormit à plat ventre près de lui.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune homme où ils avaient fait l'amour il y a peu.

Le rouquin passa pensivement une main légère sur le dos à la couleur doré qui lui rappelait celle de Blaise.

C'était étrange de constater comme faire l'amour avec quelqu'un pour qui on ressent des sentiments était différent de lorsqu'on le faisait avec une personne qui comptait peu.

Dans le premier cas on se consacrait à l'autre, ressentant son plaisir comme le sien, s'y fondant et s'oubliant soi-même.

Dans le second cas on recherchait surtout sa propre satisfaction, l'autre n'étant que l'instrument pour y parvenir, et même si on prenait soin d'amener son partenaire au plaisir ça ne restait qu'une question d'égo, aucun mâle, qu'il soit gay ou pas, n'aimait s'entendre dire qu'il était nul au lit.

Ron venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux, ça lui était tombé dessus d'un coup mais cela faisait une énorme différence dans les rapports et il venait de s'en rendre compte, bien que le moment passé avec Thomas n'ai pas été désagréable et qu'il ne le regretta pas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans les bras de Blaise.

Sans bruit il se leva, se rhabilla et sortit tout aussi silencieusement.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, et se redressa en position assise avant de sursauter en apercevant Draco à deux pas du lit, le fixant avec une certaine intensité.

Très gêné par son regard, n'ayant pas mit de pyjama il se sentait un peu nu là, il ramena les couvertures sous son menton.

« C'est pas un peu tôt pour une visite? Ronchonna t-il, malgré qu'il ressentit un onde de bonheur à le voir.

Le blond sourit, amusé par la rougeur de ses joues.

« Tu veux...... que.....que je me tourne pendant que tu te lèves?

« Si ça te dérange pas trop, oui j'apprécierais.

Draco obtempéra et Harry se pencha hors du matelas pour attraper rapidement ses vêtements, qu'il avait jeté au sol la veille, et qu'il enfila tout aussi prestement.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à parler et que tu es beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude? Demanda t-il en terminant........c'est bon tu peux te retourner.

« Parce que.......des fois! Fit le blond qui effectivement avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer......des fois c'est comme si je........je manquais de force........aujourd'hui c'est le cas.......j'ai aussi du mal......à maintenir mon image......le......le noir m'aspire.

Le brun s'inquiéta immédiatement et le regarda avec un éclat soucieux dans les yeux.

« Alors ne le fais pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises, reviens quand tu ira mieux, je serais là de toutes manières, je te promets que je ne bougerais pas de chez moi....je t'attendrais.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, bien que son image pâlit encore plus, comme si elle s'effaçait.

« Je suis he......

Et d'un seul coup il n'y eut plus rien, il avait disparut, et Harry eut la désagréable impression que cette fois ce n'était pas du tout volontaire de sa part.

Que lui arrivait-il?

Un pli barrant son front, il sortit de sa chambre.

Maintenant il angoissait pour de bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent, mais quelle blessures Draco avait-il reçu? Était-il guérit actuellement? Comment allait-il réellement en dehors de son coma? Il savait qu'on pouvait être dans le coma même après être totalement remit, des gens y restait des fois durant des mois, et même, dans certains cas rares, des années...................pour lui c'était quoi? Sa vie était-elle en danger?

La peur l'envahit, brutale, et son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Le blond n'était quand même pas en train de mourir? Il n'était pas en train d'utiliser ses dernières forces?

Il paniqua presque et brusquement il enragea de n'avoir jamais aucune réponse à ses questions, c'était irritant, atrocement inquiétant, et particulièrement frustrant.

Il voulait retrouver Draco, vite!

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

En sortant de sa chambre Ron aperçut Blaise qui en faisait autant, leurs portes se trouvant côte à côte ils n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

« Tu as dormis là? S'enquit le rouquin qui le regarda avec une certaine hésitation, dés qu'il l'avait vu son cœur était devenu fou.

C'était à peine croyable les sensations que sa simple vue lui déclenchait maintenant, il en avait des frissons.

« Oui Harry me l'a gentiment proposé! Répondit le Serpentard qui eut un petit sourire sans joie, lui aussi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, dés que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Ron la tristesse l'avait envahie.

Ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre.

« Il a bien fait! Fit le rouquin qui sourit lui aussi.......il ne change pas, toujours à se soucier des autres.

« Si, tous les gens changent Ron! Rétorqua tranquillement Blaise qui s'avança vers lui, il y était bien forcé pour parvenir aux escaliers........et Harry change lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea le rouquin alors que le Serpentard s'arrêtait face à lui.

« Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de Draco.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tu rigoles?

« Non pas du tout! Confirma Blaise qui secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter du regard.......tu sais on peut connaître une personne depuis longtemps, penser qu'elle ne représente rien de particulier à nos yeux, et finalement, si on a l'occasion de s'y intéresser un peu mieux, s'apercevoir qu'elle est différente de ce qu'on croyait et prendre beaucoup d'importance...... beaucoup plus que ce qu'on s'imaginait possible.......il suffit parfois d'un petit rien pour comprendre que cette personne était exactement ce dont on avait besoin, et qu'elle était là à portée.

« Et c'est ce qui se passe pour Harry? Demanda Ron qui sentit quelque chose se nouer en lui, ces mots il aurait pu les dire en pensant à Blaise.

« Oui.......pour Harry! Répondit lentement le Serpentard qui parut se secouer et continua avec plus de fermeté dans le ton........mais ne lui en parle pas, je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même, et il vaut mieux qu'il en prenne conscience tout seul, tu sais comme il peut être têtu et borné parfois.....si on le lui fait remarquer il risque de soutenir l'inverse et de se braquer là-dessus.

Le rouquin fixa Blaise qui s'était tu, et yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun gardant en lui ce qu'il avait envie de crier à l'autre.

« Motus et bouche cousue! Assura Ron qui se reprit et continua avec un entrain feint.......on va déjeuner?

Blaise l'avait refusé comme petit ami, il l'avait rejeté soit, mais il voulait au moins le garder comme ami, il jouerait donc le jeu de l'amitié, même si son cœur lui faisait mal.

Le Serpentard de son côté pensa exactement la même chose.

« Volontiers, j'ai faim.

-

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ils y trouvèrent Harry.

Le brun avait dressé la table du petit-déjeuner et, assit sur une chaise, il semblait plongé dans des pensées moroses.

« J'ai peur pour Draco! Leur dit-il sans préambule dés qu'il les aperçut........je crois qu'il n'est pas en bonne santé, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il semblait très fatigué, il m'a dit que ça lui arrivait quelques fois sans préciser pourquoi............j'enrage de ne pas savoir! Termina t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

« Et on ne peut rien faire à part attendre que Severus revienne! Fit Blaise, inquiet lui aussi, tout en s'asseyant.......si au moins il avait dit à quelqu'un où il allait, on aurait pu l'y rejoindre.

« Et à qui l'aurait-il dit? S'exclama Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.......il n'a pas d'amis, vu son caractère ça n'a rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs.

« Moi je suis sûr qu'il s'est absenté pour être près de Draco! Fit Harry qui fronça les sourcils........je suis persuadé qu'il sait où il se trouve.

« Alors il faut voir le bon côté de la chose! Lui dit Blaise posément.........il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que Draco reste en vie, c'est plutôt rassurant.

Le brun le fixa avec surprise, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison...........et notre grand maître de potions n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise, il est tenace.

« Ça on en sait quelque chose! Approuva Ron.

Ils se mirent à rire et Harry, rassuré maintenant, se sentit plus détendu.

-

Un peu plus tard alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers le salon la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et se trouvant tout près le Serpentard ouvrit.

Son visage se ferma instantanément en voyant Thomas sur le seuil et il referma presque le battant, ne laissant qu'un petit espace, comme pour l'empêcher d'entrer où de ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Tient, salut Blaise! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, sans prêter attention à son air rébarbatif.......qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?.....Ron est là? Je voudrais lui parler.

« Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas! Rétorqua aigrement le Serpentard sans chercher à cacher son animosité, sachant qu'il avait passé la soirée avec le rouquin il le haïssait........et non Ron n'est pas là, il est partit en voyage, reviens l'année prochaine il sera peut-être rentré.

Ceci dit et sans attendre il referma la porte dans un claquement sec.

Il se tourna et sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le rouquin, qui était arrivé derrière lui et avait tout entendu.

Ron le fixa un instant avec incompréhension, puis il le contourna pour rouvrir la porte.

L'air éberlué Thomas était toujours là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui.......

« T'inquiètes pas il est juste de mauvaise humeur! Le coupa le rouquin qui sortit et le prit par le bras......viens allons faire un tour.

Poings serrés par la jalousie qui le dévora, Blaise retourna dans la cuisine, où Harry se trouvait encore, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air malheureux.

« Qui c'était? Demanda le brun avec curiosité.

« Thomas.......il est venu chercher Ron, je crois bien qu'ils sont ensemble.

Devant sa mine abattue Harry se pencha par dessus la table et posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne.

« Tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler? S'enquit-il.

Blaise secoua négativement la tête, les yeux au sol.

« C'est pourtant la seule chose à faire! Continua le brun......et dis-lui tout, ça vaut mieux.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui fit sourire Harry, et sans un mot il se leva.

Peu après le brun entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Soupirant lui aussi il se rendit au salon.

-

Il y était encore en milieu d'après-midi, allongé sur le canapé et toutes ses pensées allant vers Draco.

Un Draco qui apparut d'un coup, à deux pas de lui.

Harry, un éclat de joie dans les yeux, se redressa immédiatement en position assise tout en lui souriant.

« On dirait que tu vas mieux! Dit-il tout en le détaillant avec plaisir.

« Oui! Répondit le blond qui lui rendit son sourire......quelques fois je sens qu'on me pique dans le bras, c'est la seule chose que je peux encore sentir, et après j'ai l'impression d'être très lourd.......comme si je m'enfonçais encore plus.......mais là c'est passé.

« C'est des calmants c'est ça? Ils te donnent des calmants?.......mais qui et pourquoi? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

« Peut-être! Fit Draco qui haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance......je ne sais pas qui c'est ni comment je vais.......je flotte c'est tout.

« Draco........est-ce que quand tu retournes dans ton corps tu peux voir l'endroit où tu es? Demanda doucement Harry, il savait que dés qu'une question le dérangeait le blond avait une forte propension à disparaître, et le brun n'y tenait pas du tout.

« Non! Répondit pourtant ce dernier qui fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir......je ne vois rien, je suis juste dans le noir, c'est tout, je n'ai pas l'impression de bouger en fait..........je passe de la lumière d'ici aux ténèbres, comme quand on appuie sur un interrupteur......il n'y a rien entre les deux.......tu voulais savoir si je peux me déplacer à ma guise, n'importe où?

« Oui, expliques-moi!

« Non, je ne peux pas........je ne sais même pas comment faire et je n'y pense même pas, je me déplace que par rapport à toi et je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, je sais juste que je peux être ici.......mais rien qu'ici, peut-être parce que c'est l'endroit où ton esprit est le plus détendu.......ça doit jouer d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'en gros c'est toi qui m'a guidé la première fois! Draco n'osa pas lui dire que c'était en réalité l'amour qu'il avait pour lui qui l'avait guidé au début............voilà, si tu veux d'une certaine façon je peux venir et repartir à ma guise mais que d'ici.

« Si je comprends bien je t'ai guidé parce qu'on est en quelque sorte sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux, c'est ça? Murmura Harry qui eut un sourire tendre.

Et avec stupéfaction il vit les joues pâles de Draco s'empourprer et son regard éviter le sien.

« Pourquoi ça te mets mal à l'aise? …...Draco pourquoi moi? On a jamais rien été l'un pour l'autre alors pourquoi moi? La curiosité du brun était à son comble mais en le voyant si mal à l'aise il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse...........si j'insiste tu vas encore disparaître n'est-ce pas? Continua t-il dans le même murmure.

Le blond, toujours gêné, opina d'un signe de tête et Harry eut un petit rire qu'il voulut décontracté alors qu'il se sentait stupidement ému, il aurait voulut pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains et plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Demander mon aide c'est si dur que ça?

Draco fit un autre signe de tête qui cette fois ne voulait absolument rien dire, ni un oui ni un non, mais les deux en même temps et le brun soupira tout en souriant.

« Décidément discuter avec toi reste toujours aussi difficile.........tu es toujours aussi compliqué, que tu sois fantôme, corps astral ou bien réel.

Devant l'air réprobateur que prit le blond il reprit d'un ton cette fois amusé.

« Je plaisantais Draco.......fais pas cette tête et souris-moi s'il te plait.

Il vit avec une joie intense un sourire heureux apparaître sur ses lèvres, qui le rendit lui aussi bêtement heureux.

Et il décida de ne plus lui poser de question pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie, de discuter de tout et de rien avec lui.

Parce qu'il voulait qu'il reste là, tant qu'il le voyait là ça voulait dire qu'il était en vie quelque part, et surtout il souhaitait qu'il garde son sourire heureux.

-

Et heureux Draco l'était, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait droit à de tels moments avec Harry, un Harry qui rit plusieurs fois aux éclats et avec qui il parla de tout.

Ils étaient si bien tous les deux là.

C'était le paradis.

-

Draco resta jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, là il disparut.

Il ignorait en réalité si les autres pouvaient le voir, il pensait que non parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il n'en avait aucune certitude alors bien que Ron n'ai pas eut l'air de l'avoir vu le jour où il était entré dans le salon, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque, il ne voulait être vu que d'Harry, c'était comme ça c'est tout, c'était sa façon d'avoir le brun rien que pour lui seul.

Il refusait de partager leurs moments avec qui que ce soit, pendant ces instants de bonheur il était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

-

Trois secondes plus tard Ron entrait dans le salon et venait s'asseoir près de son ami.

« Dis donc t'as l'air bien content toi! Lui dit-il en voyant l'air heureux du brun.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment avec Draco! Répondit Harry sans se rendre compte du sourire lumineux qu'il affichait, ni de la tendresse de son ton en prononçant son prénom.

Le rouquin perçut tout ça lui et il le dévisagea en silence, pensif, il se dit que Blaise ne s'était pas trompé finalement, son ami avait bel et bien l'air amoureux, et pas qu'un peu.

« Harry..........

Il hésita à lui poser directement la question et se tu.

« Oui?

« Non rien! Se reprit Ron qui y renonça en songeant au conseil du Serpentard......je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

« Tu as vu Blaise aujourd'hui? Demanda le brun qui ne chercha pas plus loin et changea de sujet.

« Pas depuis ce matin, pourquoi? S'étonna le rouquin......il me cherchait?

« Ben non apparemment! Fit énigmatiquement Harry........pourtant j'aurais crû.

« De toutes façons il ne m'aurait pas trouvé, on a passé la journée en dehors de Londres, on est allé manger dans une auberge en bord de mer et on s'est baladé.

« Avec Thomas?

Ron qui n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui parler de sa relation avec le jeune homme, sourit.

« Je vois que Blaise t'as parlé.......qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit exactement? S'enquit-il avec beaucoup de curiosité et le cœur se mettant à battre plus vite.

« Et bien........que Thomas et toi étiez ensemble! Répondit prudemment Harry qui ne voulait rien dire de trop.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en pense? Tenta de s'informer le rouquin, vivement intéressé.

« Euh......rien, rien de particulier! Marmonna le brun mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas le droit de révéler les confidences que lui avait fait le Serpentard, c'était à ce dernier de le faire et de tout avouer.

« Aller Harry! Insista Ron rongé par l'envie de savoir.......il a bien dû te dire quelque chose.

« Non.....non....rien je t'assure!

Le brun qui ne savait plus comment échapper à la curiosité de son ami ressentit un profond soulagement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir de nouveau............Blaise! S'exclama t-il en se dressant.

« Oui? Fit ce dernier en pénétrant dans le salon......on parle de moi?

« Non, je suis juste content de te voir! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Ça au moins c'est un accueil chaleureux! Plaisanta le Serpentard qui jeta un regard sur le rouquin.

« Mais moi aussi je suis content de te voir! Précisa celui-ci en lui souriant lui aussi, et il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

-

La soirée fut détendue, mais après le repas Thomas vint de nouveau chercher Ron qui accepta de sortir, il avait prit la décision de mettre un terme à leur relation et voulait le lui dire.

Il aimait bien le jeune homme mais son cœur étant ailleurs il ne parvenait pas à s'investir, c'était comme s'obliger à jouer une comédie et il en était lassé d'avance.

Ron s'en était clairement rendu compte durant leur escapade en bord de mer, et voulant être honnête avec Thomas il préférait tout arrêter là.

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

Ron revint sur les coups des minuit, et n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil il ne monta pas directement dans sa chambre mais se rendit au salon.

Il fut assez surprit d'y trouver Blaise.

Ce dernier était assit sur le canapé et le regarda s'approcher de lui d'un air fermé, il semblait contenir avec peine une colère qui faisait étinceler son regard.

« Tu ne dors pas encore? Lui demanda Ron en s'arrêtant non loin de lui, un peu intrigué par son attitude.

Le Serpentard se leva sans un mot, ses yeux flamboyants rivés à son regard bleu, et quand il fut près de lui il le poussa brutalement vers le canapé, sur lequel Ron, qui ne s'y attendait pas, s'affala complètement, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se poser des questions, Blaise se jeta sur lui et prit sa bouche avec fureur, l'embrassant avec fièvre.

Le rouquin subit un instant puis parvint à le repousser suffisamment pour parler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te.......

« La ferme! Gronda le Serpentard qui reprit sa bouche avec la même fureur.

Il ne se dominait plus, sa jalousie qui avait atteint des sommets durant la soirée qu'il avait passé à attendre et à l'imaginer dans les bras de Thomas, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Ron ne chercha pas plus à lui échapper, il le désirait trop pour ça, lui aussi perdit toute pensée cohérente et il répondit de même, prit de folie ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux bruns qu'il tira et il dévora tout autant fiévreusement sa bouche.

Ils se voulaient et se désiraient autant l'un que l'autre et ils firent preuve de la même rage amoureuse.

Le sentant répondre, sans perdre de temps et avec des gestes d'une violence à peine contenue, Blaise fit descendre le pantalon du rouquin sur ses cuisses, puis le retournant à plat ventre, il prit juste le temps de libérer son érection avant de le pénétrer dans un grognement.

Excité par cette violence Ron, qui n'était plus que désir, se mit à gémir et à pousser des soupirs de plaisir sous les coups de reins puissants du Serpentard, qui le mordit fortement dans le cou quand l'orgasme les saisit.

-

Peu après, le calme revenu, ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent avec une certaine gêne, ne sachant que dire.

Blaise qui se sentait maintenant coupable de l'avoir agressé de cette manière, n'osait pas dire un seul mot et Ron finit par se lever.

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui venait de se passer, si il l'avait voulu il aurait très bien pu l'arrêter, mais il avait trop apprécié pour ça, seulement maintenant il aurait bien voulut une explication, mais le silence et le regard devenu fuyant du Serpentard lui firent mal et le vexèrent en même temps.

Déçu et malheureux il arrangea rapidement le désordre de ses vêtements et quitta tout aussi rapidement la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre.

« Quel con je suis! Marmonna Blaise, qui en fit autant peu après.

Montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui demander pardon, de lui expliquer que c'était la jalousie qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait prit énormément d'importance pour lui, mais parce qu'il l'aimait..............

Ses idées s'arrêtèrent là-dessus, il l'aimait, voilà, pour la première fois il osait se le dire et le reconnaître clairement.

Il baissa la tête, appuyant son front avec lassitude contre le battant en bois, mais il n'eut pas le courage d'entrer pour s'expliquer.

Au bout d'une minute il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre............demain il tenterait de lui parler.

-

Blaise passa une très mauvaise nuit et le lendemain il se leva assez tard.

Alors qu'il descendait et en était à la moitié des marches, il s'arrêta net, dans le hall il venait d'apercevoir Ron et Thomas.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée ouverte et semblaient se disputer.

Immobile il écouta.

« Qui t'as mordu de cette façon? Demandait Thomas d'un air courroucé.

« Ça ne te regardes pas! Rétorqua Ron sourcils froncés.........on a rompu hier tu t'en souviens? tu étais d'accord et je te l'ai bien dit, si on se revoit c'est juste en tant qu'ami, alors le reste ne te regarde pas.

« J'espérais que tu avais réfléchis! Répliqua Thomas, un peu boudeur......que tu étais revenu sur ta décision.

« Non........

Blaise n'en écouta pas plus, son cœur s'était emballé............ils avaient rompus!

Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Pour une fois il ne réfléchit pas et n'agit que par instinct.

D'un bond il sauta les dernières marches et s'avança rapidement vers Ron pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, et il l'embrassa à l'endroit de la morsure.

« Désolé pour ça mon cœur, c'était si merveilleux que je ne me suis pas contrôlé! Lui murmura t-il, mais de façon assez claire pour être entendu de Thomas.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux complètement stupéfaits et en resta muet et sans réaction, le regard rivé sur le Serpentard.

« Alors c'est lui qui t'as fait ça, c'est pour lui que tu as rompu? Fit Thomas qui ensuite toisa Blaise........je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as claqué la porte au nez, tu ne voulais pas que je le vois parce que tu le voulais pour toi..............et bien je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde! Rajouta t-il avec acidité.

Puis il tourna les talons et les laissa.

-

« Bon débarras! Marmonna le Serpentard qui ferma la porte du bout du pied.

« Mais à quoi tu joues là? S'exclama Ron à peine revenu de sa surprise.

Blaise qui lui tenait toujours la taille d'un bras l'enlaça complètement des deux et lui fit face, les yeux suppliants il posa son front contre le sien.

« Pardonnes-moi Ron, pour ce que je t'ai dit, pour hier soir, pour ma bêtise, pour tout, je me sens si mal..............je t'aime.................tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse un essai sérieux tous les deux?

« Tu peux répéter là? S'exclama le rouquin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cœur battait si fort qu'il en tremblait presque.

« Pardonnes-moi......

« Non! Le coupa Ron...........redis-moi juste la toute petite phrase entre les deux grandes.

Le Serpentard recula la tête pour mieux le regarder et sourit avec hésitation.

« Je t'aime.

La joie et le soulagement inondèrent le rouquin qui noua les mains sur sa nuque et lui sourit, oh que oui il était partant pour un essai sérieux, très sérieux même.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose Blaise recommença à parler.

« Ron il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant que tu me réponde.

Se souvenant du conseil d'Harry, en quelque mots rapides, et l'air honteux, il lui raconta pour Quentin.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit ces absurdités ce matin-là, je n'avais pas encore pris conscience que je t'aimais et en plus je me sentais coupable! Termina t-il dans un murmure.......je m'en veux tu sais.

Ron eut mal en l'écoutant, et l'espace d'un instant ce fut la colère qui domina, il se crispa mais devant le regard sombre, chargé d'inquiétude et d'appréhension, elle disparue subitement.

A quoi bon ressasser tout ça?

Ne valait-il pas mieux se dire que leur relation c'était maintenant qu'elle commençait réellement? Après tout lui aussi avait couché avec un autre, même si c'était un peu différent.

Ils avaient prit un départ qui n'en était pas un, alors revenir sans cesse sur le passé ne le changerait pas pour autant, et ne servirait qu'à les faire se déchirer.

Sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire lui, il caressa doucement la nuque du Serpentard et attira son visage vers le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi Blaise! Lui souffla t-il......je te veux et le reste n'a plus d'importance.

Puis il s'abandonna sous le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent.

-

Assit en tailleur sur son lit, et toujours revêtu de son pyjama malgré l'heure tardive, Harry regardait avec une expression taquine Draco, qu'une nouvelle fois il avait découvert près de son lit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te mettais une grosse cloche autour du cou, comme font les Moldus avec les vaches? Comme ça je t'entendrais quand tu arrives.

Devant l'air littéralement outré du blond, qui le fusilla du regard, il éclata de rire.

« Ne te fâches pas, j'ai dit ça pour te taquiner, j'adore quand tu prends cet air-là.....et puis de toute façon je pourrais même pas le faire puisque t'es un fantôme.......enfin un corps astral.

Draco leva juste des yeux mi-amusés mi-exaspérés au plafond en secouant la tête.

« Alors tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire sur l'endroit où tu te trouves? Reprit le brun plus sérieusement.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu es muet aujourd'hui? S'étonna Harry......tu ne veux pas me parler?

« Je ne sais pas où je suis je te le répète, et puis je ne veux pas que tu me trouve pour me réveiller! Répliqua Draco en se renfrognant..........pourquoi faire ça? Tu ne sais rien sur moi, je suis bien.......pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches à forcer les choses? Il faut que tout soit toujours comme toi tu le veux, même si on est pas d'accord avec toi......pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas?

« Mais parce que tu es peut-être en train de mourir et que je le sais même pas, toi non plus d'ailleurs! S'énerva le brun qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction...............et parce que tu ne peux pas vouloir rester dans le coma indéfiniment, personne ne peut vouloir ça, c'est impossible..............je vais te trouver Draco, où que tu sois.............tu es venu chercher mon aide et je t'obligerais à sortir de là, écoutes tu n'as pas à avoir peur..........penses à celui que tu aimes, tu veux pas le revoir? Je suis certain que si tu t'en donne la peine tu arriveras à le séduire......comment veux-tu vivre un grand amour si tu t'obstines à rester dans ta boîte comme tu dis?

« Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien........,rien,rien,rien! S'énerva aussi Draco qui disparut brusquement.

« Je te trouverais quand même tu m'entends? Cria Harry ulcéré............je te trouverais et je te sauverais malgré toi.......je te le garantit...........TU M'ENTENDS??

Et il fila un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller.

Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi Draco réagissait-il ainsi?

-

Quand le brun descendit enfin la matinée s'achevait, et il sourit en trouvant Ron et Blaise amoureusement enlacés sur le canapé.

Au moins pour eux tout s'arrangeait pensa t-il heureux pour ses amis.

-

Draco ne revint que le lendemain, l'air fermé et un éclat triste dans ses yeux gris qui attendrit Harry, pour le dérider ce dernier décida de ne lui poser aucune question sur son coma ou sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, il craignait qu'il s'en aille comme à son habitude, il lui parla donc de la relation entre Ron et Blaise, ce qui amusa beaucoup le blond, et quand il lui sourit enfin le brun se sentit fondre.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco vint toujours aussi régulièrement, restant longtemps à discuter avec le brun, sauf à quelques reprises, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, toujours pour le même sujet, à sa visite suivante le blond semblait épuisé et disparaissait rapidement, et à ces occasions l'estomac d'Harry se tordait d'angoisse, il était quasiment certain que c'était dû à des calmants, et à chaque fois l'inquiétude le prenait pour sa santé.

La pensée qu'il pourrait mourir lui donnait des cauchemars.

Il ne se mit à vivre plus que pour ces visites, l'attendant avec impatience et ne sortant plus du tout de chez lui, sa présence lui devenait de plus en plus nécessaire et dés qu'il posait les yeux sur lui une véritable vague de bonheur l'envahissait.

Il avait aussi de plus en plus souvent envie de le toucher, de lui caresser la joue, de lui prendre la main, de poser les lèvres sur les siennes.

Il désirait le prendre dans ses bras à en avoir mal, tout en sachant que même si le blond avait été d'accord cela n'aurait pas été possible vu qu'il n'était qu'un corps astral.

Et ainsi petit à petit il prit vraiment conscience des sentiments profonds qu'il s'était mit à éprouver pour Draco.

Il était tombé fou amoureux de l'ex prince des Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais crû que ce fut possible et si on lui avait dit ça il n'y avait même pas un mois en arrière il en serait mort de rire.

Et pourtant, maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Aussi quand il le voyait fatigué, une fois seul dans son lit, il en pleurait d'angoisse, pareil si durant une des ces visites le blond avait sourit de ce sourire si particulier qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Dans ces cas-là Harry avait envie de se mettre à hurler, et une haine sans borne lui venait à l'égard de la personne si indifférente qui faisait souffrir son amour.

Il l'aimait au point de souhaiter le voir heureux avec cette personne, à ses propres dépens.

Mais il ne parla pas de tout ça à Draco, ni même à ses deux amis, il préféra se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le blond était amoureux d'un autre alors à quoi bon lui avouer son amour?

Il avait trop peur de l'ennuyer et qu'il disparaisse pour ne plus revenir.

Seulement du coup il était encore plus fermement décidé à le retrouver et à le sortir du coma, de force si besoin était, même si il ignorait totalement de quelle façon il allait s'y prendre, et une fois ceci fait il l'aiderait même à conquérir celui qu'il aimait, si c'était possible bien sûr, ce ne serait pas de gaîté de cœur c'était certain, mais pour lui il le ferait.

Il se sentait prêt à tout pour Draco, son amour était sans limite et il ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir heureux, c'était devenu son unique but, jamais plus il ne voulait revoir ce sourire si douloureux sur ses lèvres.

-

Les trois semaines s'achevèrent enfin, et le jour dit les trois amis se rendirent de nouveau à Poudlard, espérant bien cette fois-ci avoir les réponses à leurs questions.

L'impatience d'Harry était à son comble.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

Ron, Harry et Blaise se rendirent directement dans la classe du maître de potion, et le cœur du brun fit un bond de joie en voyant que ce dernier s'y trouvait, seul, apparemment ce n'était pas encore l'heure de son cours.

Enfin il allait savoir.

Severus, toujours fidèle à lui-même dans ses vêtements noirs, leur tournait le dos et se tenait près du tableau sur lequel il faisait apparaître les noms de différents ingrédients, ce qui ramena beaucoup de souvenirs à l'esprit d'Harry qui ne pu retenir un petit sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu galérer avec ces potions.

Et les points qu'il leur retirait à la moindre occasion......pfff!!!

-

En entendant leurs pas le maître de potion se retourna d'un bloc et haussa un sourcil surprit en voyant venir ses trois anciens élèves.

« Tient donc! Fit-il avec ironie.......quelle surprise, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite?

« Bonjour monsieur! Le saluèrent poliment les trois amis d'une seule voix, tout en s'avançant.

Et, décidé à ne pas tourner autour du pot, Harry s'arrêta face à lui et demanda tout à trac d'un ton ferme.

« Où est Draco?

« Draco?........vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est porté disparut! Rétorqua Severus sans se démonter, et dont les yeux se plissèrent légèrement.......il est même mort selon certaines rumeurs qui circulent, bien que pas officiellement puisqu'on a pas retrouvé son corps.

« C'est faux, il est bien vivant et nous le savons tous ici! Répliqua le brun avec assurance.......je le vois tous les jours.

Une stupéfaction totale se peignit un instant sur les traits du maitre de potion, mais il reprit presque aussitôt son air impassible.

« Alors dans ce cas pourquoi venez-vous me demander où il se trouve? Apparemment vous êtes mieux renseigné que moi.

« Je ne vois que son corps astral......ce n'est pas vraiment lui.

Severus leva cette fois les deux sourcils et eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Corps astral?........mais bien sûr......allons donc, ce ne serait pas plutôt des visions Mr Potter?

« Non je n'ai pas de visions! Certifia Harry d'un ton toujours aussi ferme et catégorique......c'est bien la réalité, c'est lui qui est venu jusqu'à moi il y a un mois et depuis il vient tous les jours.

Il se tu devant l'expression plus que railleuse du professeur et soupira, ne sachant que dire pour le convaincre.

« Écoutez, nous savons que Lucius Malfoy est venu sauver son fils le jour du combat, et qu'il l'a emmené.........quelqu'un l'a vu........nous savons aussi qu'il n'a pas pu le ramener au manoir, c'était trop dangereux, il a dû avoir besoin d'aide......

« Et vous pensez que cette aide c'est à moi qu'il est venu la demander? Le coupa Severus, toujours aussi ironique.

« Oui ne le niez pas c'est pas la peine......je suis persuadé qu'il vous l'a confié pour que vous le mettiez à l'abri..........je sais aussi que Draco est dans le coma, et je veux l'aider, alors dites-moi où il est je vous en prie.

« Vous voulez l'aider? S'étonna le maître de potion qui ne chercha pas à nier, c'était exactement ce qui c'était passé, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune raison précise de cacher le fait que son filleul était en vie, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix le temps de sa guérison.......pourquoi feriez-vous ça?

« Parce que je me suis promit de le sortir de là, à lui aussi, et que je tiens toujours mes promesses! Répondit Harry, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en plus il était tombé amoureux fou de Draco et ne rêvait plus que de le retrouver.........je vous en supplie monsieur, dites-moi où il est! termina t-il doucement, ses yeux verts brillants de supplique fixés sur Severus, il était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant lui si il le fallait pour obtenir une réponse.

Ce dernier parut le comprendre, il lui rendit longuement son regard, semblant réfléchir, et le brun attendit en silence, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes.

« Revenez ce soir après le repas! Finit-il par dire d'un ton abrupt en se détournant d'un mouvement brusque pour reprendre son travail.

« Ça veut dire que.............commença Harry plein d'espoir.

« J'ai dit revenez ce soir! Le coupa sèchement le maître de potion.......la discussion est close et je n'aime pas me répéter, allez-vous en.

« Oui monsieur! S'écria le brun qui jeta un regard victorieux et heureux à ses deux amis qui lui sourirent eux aussi.

Sans attendre il les saisit chacun par un bras et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Ce soir, ce soir, ce soir! Chantonnait Harry dans sa tête tandis qu'ils sortaient du château.

-

Blaise, qui était assit sur le canapé, Ron, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, à demi-affalé sur lui, observait avec un certain amusement le manège d'Harry.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard, ce dernier ne tenait pas en place.

Il montait dans sa chambre, redescendait, venait s'assoir dans un fauteuil où il restait à peine cinq minutes, se levait, arpentait le salon en long et en large, puis repartait vers sa chambre.

Blaise comprit que le brun, déjà très anxieux à l'idée de la soirée, espérait aussi une visite de Draco qui apparemment se faisait attendre, et il espéra pour lui, en le voyant reprendre le chemin des escaliers pour la énième fois, que celle-là serait la bonne.

Ne le voyant pas redescendre au bout d'un moment il soupira de soulagement, et Ron leva la tête vers lui, déposant un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Je crois que ça y est, il doit être là.

« Tu avais remarqué son manège toi aussi? Sourit le Serpentard qui leva une main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Difficile de faire autrement! Pouffa le rouquin.......il me donnait le tournis à force.

« Imagines......comme il doit être......nerveux et anxieux! Murmura Blaise, entrecoupant sa phrase de petits baisers qu'il déposait sur les lèvres de Ron qui ferma les yeux.......il va......enfin......retrouver celui qu'il aime.

« Oui! Souffla le rouquin dont le désir s'était réveillé et qui caressa langoureusement l'entre jambes de son compagnon.......et je crois qu'il l'aime autant que moi je t'aime toi....il en est fou.

« Mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une sieste?

Ron eut un grand sourire et d'un même élan ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se diriger en courant vers les escaliers, qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre.

-

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, Harry se mit à arpenter le pièce d'un pas nerveux.

Il mourrait d'envie de voir Draco et aussi d'être au soir, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, l'inaction ne lui convenait pas du tout.

-

« Tu es bien nerveux! Fit brusquement la voix du blond derrière lui, lui faisant faire un bond.

Il se tourna vers lui tout en lui souriant et tenta de paraître plus calme, il avait bien réfléchit et avait décidé de ne rien dire à Draco au sujet de Severus et du fait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le retrouve ce soir.

Connaissant d'avance sa réaction il préférait se taire.

Il ne pensait pas que le blond puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ça, mais dans le doute il valait mieux s'abstenir, inutile de l'alarmer.

« Non, un peu de fatigue c'est tout, mais je me sens de très bonne humeur! Répondit-il avec un entrain bien réel......je suis content que tu sois là.

Draco sourit;

« Tu te souviens du premier soir où on s'est vu? finalement tu n'es plus triste! Dit-il......tu as réussis à oublier ton Lucas?

« Lucas? Répéta avec étonnement Harry, il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler et brusquement il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié l'existence de son ex petit-ami, pas une seule fois il n'avait songé à lui, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs? Il ne méritait que d'être oublié.

Et puis surtout celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, celui qui était devenu tout son monde était là devant lui, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit devant l'étonnement du brun.

« Tu ne t'en souvenais même plus?

« Même plus! Confirma Harry qui se mit à rire, cette histoire d'amour qui n'en avait jamais été une lui semblait si lointaine, maintenant il savait ce qu'aimer vraiment voulait dire.

Puis il se tu, son visage devint plus grave et il reprit doucement:

« Et toi est-ce que tu penses toujours à......à cette personne que tu aimes?

L'expression de Draco devint rêveuse et il opina.

« Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, c'est impossible..... tout comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ça je le sais........parce que c'est mon cœur et mon âme qu'il a capturé.

Les yeux dans le vide, il avait parlé d'une voix basse avec ce sourire si doux qui faisait si mal qu'Harry sentit une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine, elle était tellement serrée qu' il eut de la peine à respirer.

« Pourquoi c'est pas moi que tu aimes? Eut-il envie de lui crier.

Mais il se tu et pour cacher son malaise, et ses yeux brillants de larmes, il se détourna pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Si on parlait de choses plus gaies? Proposa t-il en se collant un sourire factice sur les lèvres.

Draco approuva.

-

Harry resta en compagnie du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Là il se leva du lit et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris.

« Je dois m'absenter Draco! Lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant......j'ignore à quelle heure je serais de retour mais je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

« Et toi aussi d'une façon ou d'une autre! Pensa t-il pour lui-même, il avait décidé que quoi qu'il se passe il le ramènerait chez lui, il prendrait soin de lui et le sortirait de son état comateux, qu'il le veuille on non.

Il n'était pas stupide et se doutait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas en cinq minutes, surtout si Draco ne coopérait pas, alors il fallait qu'il le ramène avec lui pour qu'il soit en permanence à ses côtés.

Personne ne l'en empêcherait, pas même Severus.

« Tu vas où? S'inquiéta le blond qui n'eut pas l'air ravit......une soirée avec des amis?

« Je te raconterais tout demain, c'est promit! Éluda Harry qui se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Il se retourna pour faire un dernier sourire à Draco, qui semblait très contrarié par son départ, puis il sortit et descendit.

Retrouvant Ron et Blaise, depuis peu de retour au salon.

-

A Poudlard ils tombèrent sur le maître de potion qui les attendait avec une certaine impatience devant les grilles du château.

De son air froid ce dernier les dévisagea à tour de rôle.

« Vous en avez mit du temps! Grogna t-il avant de se détourner sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.................suivez-moi! Ordonna t-il.

« Mais c'est lui qui nous a dit après le repas, faudrait savoir! Râla Ron à voix basse.......après le repas c'est après le repas., c'est pas pendant ni avant........c'est vrai quoi.....jamais content celui-là.

Blaise près de lui se mit à rire doucement, il adorait le côté râleur de son Gryffondor.

-

Grâce à un portoloin, dissimulé dans un arbre creux, peu après ils se retrouvèrent en pleine nature dans un endroit inconnu.

A quelques mètres d'eux il y avait une grande maison à deux étages, dont la façade était éclairée par la lumière qui provenait des fenêtres, ainsi que par une lanterne suspendue au-dessus de la porte.

« Où on est? Interrogea Ron en regardant autour de lui, mais la nuit étant noire il ne voyait pas grand chose, à part la maison.

« Pays de Galles! Répondit laconiquement le maître de potion.

« Et Draco est ici? Demanda Harry en désignant la bâtisse du menton.

Severus opina et sans un mot se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Le cœur battant le brun lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, suivit par Ron et Blaise qui se prirent la main.

Le maître de potion ouvrit la porte sans même frapper ou sonner, comme si il était chez lui, et à sa suite ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall.

Presque aussitôt un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et au charme certain, sortit d'une pièce sur leur droite et s'avança vivement vers eux.

« Severus, je suis heureux de te revoir si vite! S'exclama t-il en serrant la main de ce dernier qu'il garda dans la sienne plus que nécessaire, accompagné d'un sourire des plus chaleureux et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard, tout aussi chaleureux, qui fit immédiatement penser aux trois jeunes gens qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis ou connaissances.

Blaise jeta un petit regard amusé à Ron, se souvenant de la réflexion qu'il avait eut il y a quelques temps au sujet du maître de potion.

« Alors tu vois qu'il a des amis! Disait ce regard.......et même un petit-ami je dirais.

Le rouquin, qui y songeait aussi, comprit très bien et lui répondit par une grimace très enfantine, il lui tira la langue.

L'homme, que le maître de potion leur présenta, s'appelait Shaw et il les salua en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle.

« Ravit de faire votre connaissance! Leur dit-il avec un sourire très sympathique et accueillant.......nous recevons rarement des visiteurs tel que vous.

Severus lui expliqua qu'ils étaient venu voir Draco.

« Je m'en doutais un peu! Répondit Shaw.......tu connais le chemin, notre vieux doc et Kate sont près de lui......doc est celui qui l'a sauvé et Kate est l'infirmière! Précisa t-il pour les trois amis.

Le maître de potion se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivit par les trois amis, et tous les quatre grimpèrent l'escalier.

Harry, lui, avait la gorge nouée, il se sentait envahit d'une excitation fébrile mêlée à une certaine appréhension et ses jambes tremblaient.

Enfin il allait le retrouver.

-

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

Parvenu sur le palier Harry aperçut un long couloir avec plusieurs portes dont l'une d'entre elles était ouverte, et des voix en sortaient.

A la suite de Severus il allait y pénétrer mais il s'immobilisa brusquement dans l'encadrement, son regard venait de se poser sur Draco qui gisait dans un grand lit.

Le cœur et les pensées en déroute il ne vit plus rien d'autre, il était là.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et semblait juste dormir, beau comme un ange, un drap bien tiré le recouvrait jusqu'à mi-torse et seule une simple perfusion planté dans son bras, qui le reliait à une bouteille pour l'alimenter, rappelait qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de faire un somme.

« Harry tu avances s'il te plait! Lui murmura Blaise derrière lui.

Il tressaillit et s'avança vers le lit, près duquel se tenait l'infirmière et le médecin qui le regardait avec intérêt.

« Euh.....bonsoir! Murmura t-il un peu perdu.

Ils lui rendirent son salut et le docteur, Moldu mais qui connaissait parfaitement le monde magique, tout comme Shaw et Kate, lui sourit.

« Harry Potter.......le héros, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.......je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, alors vous êtes venu rendre visite à notre grand blessé?

Le brun se secoua, réunissant ses pensées un peu hagardes, et le fixa avec inquiétude.

« Grand blessé? Répéta t-il.......mais il est guérit non? comment va t-il exactement, sa vie est en danger?

« Oh non, physiquement il va très bien maintenant! Se mit à expliquer le médecin......rassurez-vous toutes ses blessures sont guéries, je peux vous certifier qu'il va aussi bien que vous et moi, ce qui est un vrai miracle vu l'état dans lequel il était, j'ai vraiment crû qu'il ne survivrait pas........en fait le soucis c'est le coma dans lequel il est plongé et dans lequel il semble vouloir s'enfoncer.

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'en sortir? S'exclama Harry......je ne sais pas, une potion par exemple?

« Mr Potter si il existait une potion qui le puisse je l'aurais trouvé! Intervint Severus d'un ton sec et le regard hautain.

« Oui, excusez-moi........je sais bien que vous l'auriez fait! Murmura le brun dont les yeux se fixèrent sur le visage pâle de Draco, il aurait voulut pouvoir être seul avec lui, pouvoir enfin caresser ses joues, le toucher.

Le maître de potion eut un air satisfait, il appréciait qu'il ne mette pas en doute ses capacités.

« Le véritable problème c'est que nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est volontaire de sa part! Reprit le médecin qui hocha lentement la tête......il s'y complait et s'y enfonce.......pourquoi? Ça je n'arrive pas à comprendre........ce jeune homme est un vrai mystère.........au début son coma était tout à fait normal vu la gravité de son état, nous avons même dû le provoquer par la suite parce qu'il se réveillait trop tôt, autrement il aurait trop souffert..........

Il se tu une seconde pour sourire à Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« Il était dans un état catastrophique! Reprit-il..........je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais je pense qu'il a dû recevoir plusieurs sortilèges assez costauds, c'était fait pour tuer c'est sûr, la chance devait être avec lui ce jour-là pour qu'il parvienne à y résister, et la guérison à prit plusieurs mois......mais maintenant il est entièrement rétablit, je peux même dire qu'il est en parfaite santé, seulement il refuse de sortir de ce coma.......et depuis un mois environ on a constaté que ça empirait.

« Depuis un mois? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il se servait de son corps astral pour venir le voir, y avait-il un rapport? Se demanda t-il.

« Oui un mois, je m'occupe de lui tous les jours et je l'ai bien remarqué! Intervint cette fois-ci l'infirmière, c'était une très jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, blonde aux grands yeux bleus........en plus il est parfois prit de crises de tremblements assez violentes malgré les profondeurs dans lesquelles il se trouve, et je suis obligée de lui injecter des calmants......ce qui n'arrange rien.

En l'écoutant parler Harry comprit de quelle voix et de quelles mains douces Draco lui avait parlé, cette jeune femme semblait être la douceur incarnée, et il lui sourit.

« Là vous lui en avez donné n'est-ce pas? Fit-il, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il avait déjà remarqué la pâleur et la fatigue sur les traits du blond, ces signes il les connaissait bien.

Kate confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Il y a environ deux heures, je n'ai pas eut le choix il tremblait tellement fort que j'ai eut peur.......ça aussi ça reste un mystère, qu'est-ce qui les provoque?

Harry la fixa un instant, deux heures........c'était le moment où il l'avait quitté.

Brusquement il comprit, c'était quand quelque chose le contrariait lors de ses visites que son corps réel était victime de ces tremblements, il avait bien remarqué que son départ lui déplaisait.

Il songea alors qu'à chaque fois que ses visites avaient tournées courts, à cause de ses questions, Draco avait dû faire une crise, maintenant c'était clair.

Il hésita à leur faire part de ses visites astrales, mais il y renonça en pensant qu'ils risquaient de le regarder bizarrement, c'était pas le moment qu'ils doutent de sa santé mentale si il voulait qu'ils lui confient Draco.

Il ne dit donc rien et son regard fit le tour de la pièce, prenant enfin conscience de l'environnement.

La chambre était vaste, très agréable et ne contenait que des meubles de prix.

« Qui paie pour tout ça? S'étonna t-il à voix haute.

« La maison est celle de mon ami Shaw qui nous a accueillit! Daigna expliquer Severus.........le docteur ici présent est l'un des meilleurs neuro-chirurgien au monde, c'est aussi un vieil ami et c'est grâce à lui si Draco est encore vivant, il prends sur son temps pour venir le voir aussi souvent que nécessaire, sans rien demander.........

A ces mots Blaise qui se tenait près de Ron, se pencha sur son oreille.

« Pas d'amis hein? Lui souffla t-il, se moquant une fois de plus.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules l'air de rien, bon il s'était trompé parce qu'il n'imaginait pas Rogue entouré d'amis c'est tout, comment deviner que cet homme rébarbatif qui était capable de vous filer la frousse d'un regard, savait en fait nouer des amitiés? Il était pas devin.

« Quant à la jeune Kate! Continuait le maître de potion.........c'est la fille de notre bon docteur, elle suit elle-même des études de médecine et est très compétente, elle s'occupe gracieusement de Draco tous les jours après ses cours..........satisfait Potter?

« Merci pour ce que vous faites! Murmura ce dernier en les regardant à tour de rôle, il éprouvait vraiment de la gratitude à leurs égards, grâce à eux et à leur dévouement son amour était en vie.

« Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier! Rétorqua Severus de son ton sec.........tout ceci ne vous concerne pas.

« Si, maintenant c'est moi qui vais le prendre en charge! Riposta Harry qui redressa le torse et lui fit face, déterminé.......parce que je vais le ramener chez moi.

« Et pourquoi ça je vous prie? Vous n'avez aucun droit de décider pour lui.

« Parce que je trouverais le moyen de le sortir de là! Répliqua le brun avec assurance......et je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi, c'est une promesse.

Le regard vert et le noir se heurtèrent, se défiant en silence sous les yeux inquiets de Ron et Blaise qui commençaient à se demander si ça n'allait pas dégénérer en pugilat.

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ça! Intervint subitement et gaiement le médecin.........

Aussi sec, et avec un bel ensemble, le maître de potion et Harry se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, surprit autant l'un que l'autre.

« Il est transportable donc il n'y a pas de contre-indication! Continua l'homme sur le même ton, allégeant ainsi l'atmosphère.......de toute manière il n'y a plus rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre en le surveillant, alors pourquoi pas? Un changement d'environnement peut très bien avoir un effet très bénéfique, qui sait?.......et puis je suis certain qu'avec Mr Potter il sera entre de bonnes mains.

« Merci de votre confiance monsieur, je peux vous assurer que je prendrais bien soin de lui, tout ce que je veux c'est l'aider! Confirma ce dernier en lui souriant, puis radoucit il se tourna de nouveau vers Severus........vous pourrez venir le voir librement autant que vous voulez, ma porte vous sera ouverte.......... s'il vous plait faites-moi confiance vous aussi, acceptez.

Il y eut un instant de silence que personne n'osa briser, tout le monde fixant le maitre de potion qui prit son temps pour répondre.

« Bien, c'est d'accord! Dit finalement celui-ci du bout des lèvres.

Shaw arriva au même moment, portant un plateau avec des tasses de thé, et bien malgré lui le regard noir du maître de potion s'éclaira.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était amoureux de cet homme et c'était réciproque.

Ron et Blaise s'en rendirent compte et le Serpentard fila un coup de coude dans les côtes du rouquin qui jeta un regard, faussement noir et menaçant, à son compagnon qui le fixait d'un air malicieux.

« Fais attention, si jamais tu le répètes encore une fois je t'étrangle pour de bon! Le prévint-il dans un souffle.

Le Serpentard eut un immense sourire mais ne dit rien.

Ils s'attardèrent encore un bon moment, Harry voulant tout savoir il ne cessait de poser des questions, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, il connaissait l'essentiel.

Sauf qu'à un moment il eut la nette sensation que Severus savait quelque chose de plus, mais c'était clair aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

Ayant déjà obtenu ce qu'il désirait, le brun ne chercha pas plus loin.

-

Il en fut fait comme Harry le voulait, et beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée il installait Draco dans sa propre chambre, prévoyant pour lui-même un petit lit qu'il plaça contre un mur.

Mais il passa cette première nuit, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait vu l'heure tardive, assit sur une chaise, le front posé sur l'une des mains du blond, s'endormant après l'avoir regardé amoureusement pendant presque une heure.

Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir près de lui, de cette façon il avait l'impression qu'il lui appartenait un peu.

Il ignorait totalement la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour le faire sortir du coma, mais il se disait qu'il trouverait bien.

Il le fallait.

Et puis peut-être que là, étant donné que Draco verrait son propre corps quand il en sortirait, cela le ferait réagir.

-

Et sa réaction il pu la constater au matin, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et redressait la tête en se massant le cou.

Là il aperçut Draco.

Il se tenait aux pieds du lit et son regard était rivé sur son corps, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Draco? L'appela t-il doucement.

« C'est moi! Murmura ce dernier qui leva les yeux sur lui.......c'est moi qui suis là.

« Oui, je te l'avais dit que je te trouverais! Fit toujours aussi doucement le brun.

« Alors c'était pour me garder ici?.......avec toi?

« Tant que tu ne seras pas réveillé oui! Confirma Harry qui crû qu'il manquait de confiance.......mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occuperais bien de toi...........seulement il va falloir que tu essaies d'émerger d'accord? Tu n'as rien à craindre, je serais là pour t'aider je te le promet.

« Tant que je ne serais pas réveillé! Répéta le blond dans un murmure songeur à peine audible, rester là, à jamais auprès de lui, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, son rêve se réalisait, d'une manière à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu deviner que c'était une forme astrale qui allait lui ouvrir les portes du paradis? Mais enfin il se réalisait.

Cela voulait dire aussi que si il se réveillait ça en serait finit, il le mettrait dehors parce qu'il n'aurait plus d'intérêt, la mission que s'était donné Harry serait terminée et ce serait chacun sa vie.

Et lui il ne voulait pas d'une vie loin de lui, alors son choix était vite fait, il était parvenu à s'incruster dans sa vie et il y resterait.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plait? Demanda le brun qui n'avait pas entendu

« Où j'étais avant? Demanda brusquement Draco sans tenir compte de sa question........tu as dit que mon père m'avait sauvé mais à chaque fois tu éludes mes questions et tu me dis qu'il ne peut pas s'occuper de moi, pourquoi? Que lui est-il arrivé après ta victoire? où est-il?

Hésitant Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire mais le regard gris posé sur lui était si plein de questions et d'attente de réponses qu'il ne pu se résoudre à ne pas lui dire la vérité.

A voix basse il se mit donc à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, sans rien cacher cette fois.

Quand il se tu le beau regard gris était empli de larmes, et à voir son désarrois il ressentit lui aussi l'envie de se mettre à pleurer.

Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Alors mon père est mort! Souffla Draco comme si il avait du mal à y croire.......à Azkaban!

« Je suis désolé! Lui dit-il, la voix étranglée.

Mais le blond ne parut pas l'entendre, il disparut brusquement.

Harry se pencha sur le matelas, détaillant tendrement son visage et prenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, c'était bon de le toucher.

« Je suis désolé Draco! Murmura t-il en laissant couler ses larmes......tellement désolé......je voudrais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour alléger ta peine......ouvres les yeux s'il te plait.......fais un effort je t'en prie!

Mais le corps resta totalement immobile, sans même le moindre petit tressaillement.

-

Harry passa pratiquement toute la journée assit près du lit, à attendre qu'il se montre de nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Draco ne se montra pas.

Au fil des heures l'angoisse étreignit de plus en plus fortement le brun qui changea la bouteille vide de la perfusion, le docteur lui en avait fourni une grosse quantité.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas?

N'avait-il pas fait une erreur en tout lui racontant?

Sous le chagrin ne s'était-il pas enfoncé encore un peu plus?

Jusqu'à quel niveau pouvait-on sombrer avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir?

Il savait, grâce au docteur, que personne au monde ne pouvait répondre à cette question, chaque cas était différent, et le coma restait encore très mystérieux sur beaucoup de points.

-

« S'il te plait fais un effort! Lui murmurait-il sans cesse.

-

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le retard de parution, ces deux dernières semaines j'ai été débordée, désolée.**

**-**

**Chapitre 11.**

**-**

Harry ne descendit même pas manger de la journée et ce fut Ron et Blaise qui vinrent le tirer de sa chambre.

Presque de force en voyant ses yeux rougis et ses traits tirés par l'angoisse et la fatigue.

Le Serpentard resta près de Draco tandis que le rouquin imposait une petite promenade à son ami, il estimait qu'il avait bien besoin d'un bol d'air vu sa pâleur.

De retour à la maison il entraîna Harry à la cuisine et là il l'obligea à manger.

Le brun tenta tant bien que mal d'avaler quelques bouchées malgré sa gorge serrée, mais n'ayant vraiment pas d'appétit il y renonça rapidement, et repoussant l'assiette il posa les coudes sur la table, se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Je l'aime Ron! Avoua t-il d'une voix étouffée......tu imagines? je suis tombé amoureux de lui par l'intermédiaire de son corps astral........c'est idiot pas vrai?

Ce dernier tira sa chaise pour la coller à la sienne et passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

« Tu nous l'a jamais dit mais Blaise et moi avions deviné, c'est visible tu sais.......et non je ne vois rien d'idiot là-dedans, c'est même une très bonne chose pour vous deux non?

Le visage toujours dans les mains Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, parce que lui il en aime un autre.

Là Ron en resta sidéré, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé une telle possibilité, dans son optique à lui c'était très simple, si son ami était amoureux du blond il était absolument évident que celui-ci devait l'aimer aussi.

Pourquoi? Ça il n'en savait rien, mais pour lui les choses ne pouvaient aller que dans ce sens, et cela lui semblait tout à fait anormal que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Euh......mais c'est qui?

« Je ne sais pas! Soupira Harry qui retira ses mains et posa avec lassitude la tête sur l'épaule de son ami.......il ne m'a pas dit son nom.......si tu savais comme ça me fait mal.

Le rouquin qui ne savait que dire resta silencieux, simplement il l'attira complètement dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement.

Le brun qui se sentait bien ne dit rien de plus non plus, se laissant aller en toute confiance contre son ami tout en fermant les yeux.

Le silence s'éternisa et lentement Ron sentit son souffle devenir calme et profond.

Il ne bougea pas, continuant à le bercer, et quand il fut certain qu'Harry dormait, il avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il le transporta sur le canapé du salon, avant de rejoindre Blaise.

-

« Tu savais que Draco était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un? Demanda tout doucement Ron, alors qu'ils s'étaient allongé tous les deux sur le petit lit, très à l'étroit mais ravis de l'être......pas de Harry malheureusement.

« Première nouvelle! Chuchota Blaise qui avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon, et la releva un peu pour le regarder avec une expression mi-étonnée mi-sceptique.......c'est lui qui t'as dit ça?......c'était quelqu'un de Poudlard?

« Oui je pense puisque depuis il est dans le coma, mais Draco ne lui a pas dit son nom! Répondit Ron sur le même ton avant de bâiller, le sommeil l'envahissait et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

« Bizarre, je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu s'intéresser à qui que ce soit! Fit le Serpentard qui laissa retomber sa tête et se mit à réfléchir, se remémorant cette époque.

A dire vrai durant cette période il avait toujours été étonné de la froideur de son ami envers tout ce qui concernait l'amour, surtout avec le succès qu'il avait.

Il se souvenait qu'il restait totalement indifférent à toutes les avances, nombreuses, qu'on lui faisait, n'y répondant que d'un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et d'un regard si glacial et hautain que le prétendant, plus que mal à l'aise, s'empressait de fuir.

Et Blaise eut beau se creuser la cervelle il ne se souvint d'aucune confidence qu'il lui aurait faite, ni d'aucune personne qui sortait du lot et envers qui son ami aurait eut un comportement suspect.

A part Potter bien sûr, mais bon c'était pas la même chose, ils pouvaient pas se voir.

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu râler, et même piquer des colères phénoménales, en parlant du brun? pratiquement tous les soirs, dans leur salle commune, il n'entendait parler que de Potter, et ce pendant des heures, Draco n'avait que son nom à la bouche et lui en rabattait les oreilles.

Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent dit que ça tournait quasiment à l'obsession.

Brusquement cela lui fit tilt!

Et si c'était parce qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que ça finalement?

Il releva de nouveau la tête pour regarder Ron et sourit en voyant qu'il s'était endormi.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il se glissa hors de ses bras et du lit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, près de Draco.

Là il lui prit la main et le regarda avec un petit sourire affectueux.

« Dis donc toi, tu m'aurais pas fait des cachotteries par hasard? Lui murmura t-il........c'est pour ça que tu ne te montre qu'à lui n'est-ce pas?

Mais comment en être sûr se demanda t-il, il ne pouvait pas donner de faux espoir à Harry juste sur un doute, ce serait bête et cruel si il s'avérait qu'il faisait une erreur.

Pourtant plus il y songeait plus il était pratiquement certain de ne pas se tromper, mais il jugea qu'il était préférable qu'il garde ses réflexions pour lui.

-

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux au matin, sous les coups de sonnette insistants de la porte d'entrée.

A demi réveillé, l'esprit totalement embrouillé, il alla ouvrir en tanguant légèrement, il n'arrivait pas à sortir du sommeil, il se sentait épuisé.

A peine eut-il ouvert le battant que deux bras l'enlacèrent et qu'une bouche s'emparait de ses lèvres, tandis qu'une langue forçait leur passage et cherchait à taquiner la sienne.

Éberlué et ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il resta sans réaction, les yeux ronds et se laissant faire.

-

Debout au pied de l'escalier, Draco observait la scène, et ce fut comme si tout s'écroulait autour de lui, comme si le paradis se refermait, qui était cet homme?

-

Harry réagit enfin et recula la tête, mettant un terme à ce baiser, et il regarda l'intrus qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Lucas? S'exclama t-il avec ahurissement.

-

A ce nom la souffrance déchira le blond et il se sentit stupide d'avoir espéré, espéré quoi au juste? Se demanda t-il le cœur en lambeaux, qu'à la longue Harry tombe amoureux de son moi astral alors qu'il n'avait jamais supporté l'original?

C'était ridicule!

C'était évident que le brun lui avait mentit, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, Lucas comptait toujours pour lui.

Il eut une fois de plus ce sourire si douloureux et disparut.

-

« Lucas? Répéta Harry, abasourdis mais réagissant enfin, bien réveillé cette fois une expression coléreuse se peignit sur son visage et il repoussa brutalement en arrière le jeune homme qui recula de deux pas.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec hésitation.

« J........j'espérais que tu serais content de me revoir.

« Non pas du tout! Répliqua fermement le brun d'un ton dur.......je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

« Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance? Demanda Lucas avec l'air d'un chien battu.

« Absolument aucune! Répondit Harry d'une voix nette et tranchante.

Le jeune homme recula d'un autre pas avec une expression clairement désappointée.

« Je........je m'excuse Harry.......tu sais durant ce mois j'ai réalisé que je tenais à toi plus que ce que je croyais, et j'espérais que.........

« N'espères rien! Le coupa abruptement le brun qui ne ressentait absolument aucune émotion devant son repentir.........c'est terminé entre nous et c'est définitif.

« Bien! Fit Lucas qui baissa la tête et recula encore d'un pas avant de la relever pour plonger ses grands yeux dans le regard vert qui n'exprimait qu'une froide indifférence...........je comprends ta réaction......tout est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché entre nous et j'en suis vraiment désolé.......je ne viendrais plus t'embêter, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérite.

« Merci Lucas et adieu! Répondit Harry qui referma aussi sec la porte, il n'avait aucun regret, pour lui la page était tournée et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine il l'avait déjà oublié.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner, qu'il mangea rapidement, et laissant tout ce qu'il fallait pour Ron et Blaise, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

En y entrant il s'arrêta sur le seuil devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, le rouquin dormait béatement dans le petit lit, bras et jambes écartées, tandis que Blaise, assit sur la chaise près du lit où gisait Draco, tenait l'une des mains du blond qui tremblait violemment et se tourna ver lui d'un air inquiet.

Aussitôt Harry courut jusqu'au lit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! Lui dit le Serpentard.......ça à commencé il y a peu.

« Réveilles Ron et allez déjeuner! Ordonna le brun.......je m'en occupe.

Seul il se mit à caresser le front de Draco, lui murmurant des phrases sans suite comme pour le rassurer, il ne comprenait pas cette crise, ce dernier ne lui était pas apparut il n'avait donc pas pu le contrarier, que lui arrivait-il?

Harry ne voulant pas lui donner de calmants, le blond mit presque une heure avant de s'immobiliser.

-

Harry attendit ainsi patiemment toute la journée que le blond veuille bien apparaître.

A mi-voix il lui parla de tout et de rien, tout en sachant, puisque Draco le lui avait dit, qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Mais le blond ne bougea pas plus qu'il ne se montra et le soir venu Harry était plus qu'inquiet.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas?

Il avait espéré qu'en mettant en présence le corps astral et le véritable, petit à petit Draco ai envie de se réveiller, mais si il n'apparaissait plus comment allait-il faire?

Quelle autre solution avait-il pour le sortir de là?

En plus pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas? Il avait tellement envie de le voir.

-

Le lendemain après-midi Draco ne s'était toujours pas montré, et Harry se rongeait les sangs.

Il ne sortait plus de la chambre.

-

Mais ce jour-là il reçut une visite inattendue, Severus se présenta.

Ce fut Blaise qui le reçut à la porte d'entrée et qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre.

Là ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière le maitre de potion, les laissant seuls.

-

Quand il vit entrer son ancien professeur Harry, pas vraiment surprit puisque c'était lui qui lui avait offert de venir quand il le voudrait, se leva de sa chaise et le regarda s'approcher du lit, le maître de potion ne lui avait accordé qu'un bref regard, ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur Draco.

« Je croyais que vous deviez le sortir de là Mr Potter! Fit-il de son éternel ton froid, après avoir longuement observé le blond en silence.

« Faut pas exagérer je ne fais pas de miracle non plus! Protesta Harry.......mais j'y arriverais, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment, c'est tout.

Puis il se rassit et saisit la main de Draco qu'il caressa doucement tout en détaillant tendrement son visage, ne se rendant pas compte que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le blond irradiait littéralement de toute sa personne.

« Il faut que j'y arrive! Murmura t-il........il le faut.

Severus, qui l'observait de son regard pénétrant, paru assez surprit.

«Pourquoi semble t-il avoir prit autant d'importance à vos yeux? S'enquit-il avec curiosité........c'est assez surprenant vu que vos relations n'ont jamais été particulièrement amicale si je me souviens bien.

«Les derniers temps elles n'étaient quand même plus aussi tendues! Se défendit Harry en levant les yeux sur lui.

«Que je sache vous n'en étiez certainement pas au point de lui tenir la main et de le regarder avec cet air énamouré! Constata le maitre de potion, narquois.

Le brun rougit violemment et plus que gêné il détourna rapidement les yeux, les ramenant sur Draco.

C'était si visible que ça qu'il l'aimait? Se demanda t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Je ferais pareil avec toute personne dans son état! Mentit-il en marmonnant pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, mais sans oser le regarder.

Severus eut grand sourire moqueur.

« Je connais votre grandeur d'âme Potter, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle atteignait ce point-là.......il faut donc être comateux pour obtenir votre amour? Vos goûts sont pour le moins étranges, Vous savez vous devriez travailler dans certains services hospitalier, vous seriez amoureux en permanence.

« Vous êtes venu juste pour vous moquer de moi? S'énerva Harry qui le foudroya du regard.

Ce qui n'eut guère d'effet sur le maitre de potion qui haussa un sourcil sardonique.

« Non.......mais c'est si facile avec vous, et j'avoue que c'est un vrai plaisir.

Devant son air plus que railleur le brun sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Allez-vous en!

« Je reviendrais Potter! Fit Severus qui quitta la pièce presque aussitôt.

Le maître de potion s'arrêta dans le couloir, pensif, puis un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il avait crû deviner chez Harry quand il était venu le voir à Poudlard semblait se confirmer, même si il avait cherché à le cacher.

« Si c'est bien ça c'est parfait! Murmura t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-

Ce même après-midi Blaise aussi reçu une visite, juste après l'arrivée de Severus, alors qu'il redescendait la sonnette de la porte avait de nouveau retentit, et il était allé ouvrir.

Ron qui était sortit du salon avec l'intention d'y aller aussi s'arrêta en le voyant s'y diriger, et attendit pour voir qui sonnait.

Le Serpentard ouvrit donc et se reçut dans les bras un Quentin très heureux de le voir.

Leurs relations n'étant qu'épisodiques Blaise avait totalement oublié d'aller lui dire que tout était finit entre eux, qu'il avait maintenant une relation sérieuse, et comme il ne rentrait plus chez lui le jeune homme, qui avait trouvé porte close à trois reprises et s'était inquiété, l'avait cherché, et trouvé.

Sous le poids de Quentin, qui avait noué les bras autour de son cou il recula à l'intérieur.

Il tenta de se dépatouiller du jeune homme envahissant qui s'accrochait à lui et cherchait à l'embrasser quand Ron s'approcha à la vitesse de l'éclair.

En rage et les yeux fulgurants de colère, le rouquin ne chercha pas à comprendre, il saisit l'intrus par derrière, une main au niveau du col, l'autre à la ceinture du pantalon, et l'arracha de son compagnon en le projetant de toutes ses forces à travers le hall.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-**

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Quentin ne s'écroula pas au sol, il resta debout tournoya sur lui-même et son dos percuta durement le mur contre lequel il resta collé en s'y appuyant, sonné et ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Blaise mon chéri que.......eut-il le malheur de commencer à dire avant de se taire et d'ouvrir de grands yeux apeurés en voyant foncer sur lui une furie rousse.

Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de s'interposer devant lui pour retenir un Ron au comble de la rage.

«Arrêtes mon cœur je vais t'expliquer! Lui dit-il pour le calmer.

« Laisses-moi je vais le tuer! Grogna le rouquin.......et toi après!

« Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là? Grommela Quentin rassuré de le voir ceinturé par Blaise.......qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

« Ça veut dire que je vais t'étrangler de mes mains! Lui cracha Ron, poings serrés.

« Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi! Leur cria le Serpentard en les regardant à tour de rôle avant de se taire et de regarder vers les escaliers, les deux autres en faisant autant.

Severus ,qui redescendait les marches à ce moment-là et avait tout entendu, s'arrêta à leur hauteur et les toisa tous les trois d'un air railleur.

« C'est vraiment très animé ici, apparemment on ne s'ennuie pas chez vous......mais continuez je vous pries, ne vous gênez pas pour moi je ne fais que passer.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Les trois jeunes gens, qui s'étaient tu et l'avaient suivit des yeux, se regardèrent de nouveau, toujours aussi remontés.

« Quentin je te présente Ron l'homme de ma vie! Fit précipitamment Blaise en maintenant son compagnon......le seul dorénavant.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de calmer le rouquin qui s'immobilisa et le Serpentard le lâcha lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien rester tranquille.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit de grands yeux qui allèrent de Blaise à Ron.

« L'homme de ta vie?.....mais......pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire?.......j'aurais compris.

« Et bien......à vrai dire je t'avais complètement oublié! Avoua le Serpentard un peu piteux.

Le rouquin, qui savait maintenant qui il était, détailla l'intrus avec attention, alors c'était avec lui que Blaise l'avait trompé.

Quentin s'avança vers lui, et avec prudence quand même il resta assez loin.

« Je suis navré! Dit-il à Ron........Blaise et moi ça n'a jamais été sérieux tu sais, et si il m'avait prévenu je n'aurais jamais agis ainsi, je ne serais d'ailleurs même pas venu.

« Mouai! Grogna le rouquin qui ne se détendit pas pour autant, ses excuses il s'en moquait il voulait surtout qu'il s'en aille.

Le jeune homme sembla très bien le comprendre.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte! Dit-il, joignant le geste à la parole sans attendre.

-

Ron et Blaise restèrent face à face, se fixant.

« Tu comptes me tuer en me fixant jusqu'à ce que je tombe raide? Demanda le Serpentard, amusé mais aussi un peu inquiet, les réactions de son compagnon pouvaient être très surprenantes parfois.

« Je suis réellement l'homme de ta vie? Fit ce dernier sans relever......le seul désormais?

« Tu es déjà le seul parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie! Répondit Blaise d'un ton convaincu.

Ron s'approcha lentement de lui, sans le quitter des yeux et l'enlaça.

« Y'a intérêt! Murmura t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Le Serpentard passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime........malgré ton fichu cara....

Le rouquin ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer, il le bâillonna d'un baiser.

-

Après le départ de Severus Harry reprit son attente, de plus en plus angoissé.

Et même en sachant qu'il y avait guère de chance pour que Draco l'entende il se mit à le supplier d'apparaître.

Malheureusement le blond ne se montra pas.

Le soir venu Harry descendit pour le repas, il savait qu'autrement ses deux amis viendraient le chercher, et en plus il avait besoin de sortir de cette chambre.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là, à n'entendre que sa voix et à désespérer.

Il passa une heure avec Ron et Blaise, qui firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le faire penser à autre chose, puis il remonta.

Il s'endormit dans son petit lit étroit, le regard rivé sur Draco.

-

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent le moral d'Harry chuta au plus bas, le blond n'était toujours pas revenu et son corps restait toujours sans aucune réaction, plongé dans ce coma profond dont il refusait de sortir.

Le brun ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

-

Puis le soir du troisième jour, alors qu'il venait de remonter après le repas prit avec Ron et Blaise, et qu'il prenait place sur la chaise, Draco apparut brusquement de l'autre côté du lit.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua faire un arrêt tellement il fut heureux et soulagé de le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir! Murmura t-il.......tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai crû que tu ne reviendrais plus.

Le blond le fixa en silence, l'air sombre et les sourcils froncés.

« Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

Ce dernier continua de le fixer sans rien dire.

« Mais parles-moi.......j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux! S'affola Harry.......j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal?

« Tu m'as mentit! Prononça lentement le blond.

« Je t'ai mentit? S'étonna le brun dont un pli vint barrer le front, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler......à quel sujet? Reprit-il........Pour ton père?.......je te jure que je t'ai dit l'entière vérité.

« Non, pas pour ça! Répondit Draco d'un air toujours aussi fermé......pour Lucas.....tu ne l'as pas oublié et tu le vois toujours.

« Mais.......mais non! Se récria Harry qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, il était à mille lieux de penser à son ex...........je l'ai complètement oublié je t'assure, il ne représente plus rien pour moi alors pourquoi je le reverrais?

« Menteur, je t'ai vu l'embrasser! Rétorqua le blond qui disparut.

« NON! Cria le brun.......ne pars pas s'il te plait......tu étais là quand il est venu l'autre matin, c'est ça?........laisses-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croies.

Mais Draco ne revint pas et il laissa tomber la tête sur le matelas, le front posé sur ses bras croisés.

« Draco si tu savais à quel point je me fout de Lucas! Murmura t-il complètement abattu.....je me moque de tout ce qui n'est pas toi.

Harry était tellement obnubilé par l'idée que le blond en aimait un autre, qu'il n'était même plus capable de reconnaître une scène de jalousie quand on lui en faisait une, pour lui c'était juste un manque de confiance de la part de Draco, pendant longtemps ils n'avaient éprouvés que de la méfiance vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre, alors cela ne l'étonnait guère.

Plaçant sa joue contre la main du blond, les yeux grands ouverts, il attendit longtemps en espérant qu'il revienne, puis il finit par s'endormir, dans la même position.

-

Le lendemain Draco ne vint pas non plus.

Le surlendemain Harry craquait.

-

C'était l'après-midi, penché sur le blond il le regardait avec amour et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime Draco! Lui murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée......je t'aime comme un fou, alors fais quelque chose s'il te plait......réveilles-toi ou viens me voir, comment t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé autrement?........tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai besoin de toi.

« Il ne vous entends pas Potter!

Harry fit un véritable bond de sa chaise et se retourna, l'air effaré en voyant le maître de potion sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Vous auriez pu vous annoncer! Gronda t-il, horriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il venait de l'entendre et de voir les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues.

-

Severus avait en effet tout entendu, silencieux il était là depuis un moment à l'observer.

Une fois encore c'était Blaise qui lui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, mais il avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre.

« Je connais le chemin! Avait-il déclaré d'un ton sans réplique.

Blaise avait haussé les épaules et l'avait laissé monter seul.

Severus, peut-être à cause de son passé d'espion qui était presque devenu une seconde nature chez lui, avait ouvert la porte sans bruit et s'était avancé très silencieusement d'un pas à l'intérieur.

Là, avec beaucoup d'attention, il avait observé et écouté Harry qui s'était mis à parler.

Maintenant il n'avait vraiment plus aucun doute sur les sentiments du brun.

-

« Est-ce que vous voyez toujours son corps astral? Demanda le maitre de potion qui s'avança vers lui, sans paraître très ému par son ton coléreux et ses sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Rétorqua le brun, peu amène.

« Répondez Mr Potter! Exigea Severus d'un ton sans réplique.

« Euh........oui.......enfin plus depuis deux jours........on a eut une........une espèce de dispute et il n'est plus revenu! Répondit Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher d'obéir, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard, quelque part cet homme l'impressionnerait toujours.

Le regard noir du maître de potion se posa un instant sur Draco avant de revenir sur le brun.

« Il reviendra, et si vous voulez qu'il se réveille, la prochaine fois qu'il vous apparaîtra répétez-lui ce que vous venez de lui dire.

Harry rougit fortement mais soutint son regard.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que l'amour fait des miracles Mr Potter, c'est bien connu! Répondit Severus qui eut un sourire en coin......vous ne le saviez pas? tout le monde à besoin de savoir qu'il est aimé.......lui aussi.......même si ce n'est pas réciproque de sa part cela va certainement l'intéresser au plus haut point de connaître les sentiments qu'il inspire à son vieil ennemi.

Le maître de potion savait pertinemment que sa dernière phrase était un pur mensonge, mais il y avait deux raison à cela.

La première était que rendre les choses plus faciles à Potter n'était pas amusant du tout........vieille habitude tenace, malgré qu'il appréciait maintenant le brun, il aimait et estimait à sa juste valeur sa détermination, son courage et son esprit combatif.

La seconde était que connaissant parfaitement son filleul il savait que ce dernier souhaiterait plus que tout dire lui-même ses sentiments au concerné.

Et brusquement il se souvint de la façon dont il avait apprit l'amour de Draco pour le Sauveur.

C'était quand Lucius, qui ne savait plus où aller ni vers qui se tourner pour le mettre à l'abri était venu lui confier son fils, il savait que lui en prendrait soin.

Lucius n'était resté que peu de temps, son maître exigeant sa présence à ses côtés, et il était repartit après avoir embrassé Draco sur le front à plusieurs reprises, et après que le maître de potion lui ai juré que quoi qu'il se passe il en prendrait soin et l'emmènerait loin de toute cette folie.

« Gardes-toi bien Severus! Lui avait-il dit juste avant de partir en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.......les ténèbres ne vaincront pas, j'en suis sûr maintenant mais pour moi le jeu est fait, il se passera certainement peu de temps avant que je rejoigne celle que j'ai toujours aimé, mon épouse............alors reste en vie pour mon fils, il n'aura plus que toi désormais.

La gorge nouée Severus avait promit

A ce moment-là son filleul était déjà inconscient mais pas encore dans le coma, il souffrait énormément de ses nombreuses blessures, internes pour les plus graves, et pendant des heures il avait déliré, ne parlant que d'Harry, et ses paroles, un peu incohérentes mais sans cesse les mêmes, avaient toutes un sens très clair, il était complètement dingue du survivant.

Pour le mettre à l'abri, loin du monde magique, il avait songé à Shaw qui n'était à ce moment-là qu'un ami rencontré deux ans plus tôt par l'intermédiaire de Doc, s'occuper de Draco les avait rapproché et ils étaient tombés amoureux, depuis ils étaient amants.

-

Severus se secoua pour sortir de ses souvenirs et réalisa que le brun n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Le ferez-vous? Demanda t-il.

« Vous avez peut-être raison! Fit Harry songeur et le cœur meurtri à l'idée que Draco pourrait émerger pour se moquer de lui.......si il savait il serait sûrement capable de se réveiller rien que pour me rire au nez.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Répliqua le maitre de potion de son air hautain.........alors réfléchissez Potter..........le ridicule d'étaler vos sentiments, mais je suis certain que vous le sauverez.........ou alors vous gardez tout pour vous, vos sentiments et votre fierté intacte, mais il reste dans cet état de légume........pour des mois.........peut-être des années.

« Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous! Fit brusquement Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

« En effet je le suis, autrement je ne vous en parlerais pas! Rétorqua Severus qui fit un brusque demi-tour et sans rien rajouter de plus sortit de la chambre.

-

Harry qui l'avait suivit des yeux fixa la porte quelques instants, puis il soupira et reporta son attention sur Draco tout en se rasseyant lentement.

Était-ce possible que ça soit aussi simple?

Titiller l'égo du blond face à son vieil ennemi serait suffisant pour le sortir de cet état?

Et puis ennemis ils ne l'étaient plus du tout, ces derniers temps ils avaient partagé de si bons moments ensembles, ils s'entendaient si bien.

Mais d'un autre côté le maître de potion avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je risque à essayer? Se demanda t-il en caressant doucement les mèches blondes qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts............à part l'humiliation et le ridicule? …....enfin, il paraît que ça n'a jamais tué personne, c'est déjà ça.

Il détailla longuement le beau visage pâle aux paupières closes qui cachaient de magnifiques pupilles, et il sourit avec tendresse, oui il était prêt à tout pour les voir s'ouvrir.

Et brusquement il prit sa décision.

Il aurait l'air d'un idiot, soit, mais si ça pouvait sortir le blond de son coma alors c'était d'accord, il passerait pour un idiot.

«Je t'aime........et s'il te plait si tu pouvais éviter d'en rire j'aurais moins mal! Lui souffla t-il.......si comme je le crois tu es maintenant mon ami, ne me rejette pas en bloc, dis-moi non en douceur.

**-**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

Comme tous les soirs Harry remonta après le repas et reprit sa veille près de Draco, mais là, pour une fois, il angoissait quand même un peu à l'idée qu'il apparaisse.

Il était fermement décidé à faire comme Severus lui avait conseillé, mais avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'ils ne seront pas réciproques n'était pas des plus facile à faire.

Mais si ça pouvait marcher il était prêt à tout lui dire.

Et alors qu'il relevait la tête, après avoir passé un long moment le front posé sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas, il s'aperçut que Draco était là.

Debout de l'autre côté du lit il l'observait du même air fermé qu'à sa dernière visite.

« Draco surtout ne pars pas, écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire et laisses-moi t'expliquer pour Lucas! Fit Harry précipitamment.......je ne l'ai pas embrassé, du moins pas volontairement, c'est lui qui m'a surprit, j'étais pas bien réveillé et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réagit sur le coup, mais je ne le revois pas et je n'en ai d'ailleurs aucune intention.......je ne t'ai pas mentit, je me moque totalement de Lucas, pour moi il n'existe plus, et tu sais pourquoi?

Il attendit une réaction quelconque qui ne vint pas, le blond resta immobile et muet, le fixant toujours de son air sombre mais l'écoutant quand même avec attention.

Le brun soupira et baissa les yeux, c'était le moment de tout avouer et très gêné il se mit à tirer nerveusement sur les fils de laine de la couverture.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis reprit:

« C'est parce que.........parce que.........y a plus que toi qui compte pour moi........je suis tombé amoureux de toi Draco! Là sa voix faibli, il sentait ses joues flamber et n'osa pas lever les yeux........voilà, tu dois me trouver ridicule et tu peux rire si tu veux tu sais! Continua t-il dans un murmure timide.......enfin si c'est possible je préfèrerais que tu évites de le faire parce que c'est la vérité, je t'aime comme un dingue...........tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'envie et comme je hais celui que tu aimes, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Comme Harry tenait les yeux baissés il ne pu voir l'éclat de stupéfaction et de joie qui fit étinceler le regard gris.

Draco, au comble du bonheur, n'en revenait pas, Harry l'aimait..........Harry était dingue de lui..........c'était à peine croyable..........il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi, tout de suite.

Devant le silence total qui régnait le brun finit par lever les yeux et là il resta un peu bête, Draco était tout simplement partit.

Son cœur se serra à un point qu'il n'aurait pas crû possible, et il eut mal à en pleurer.

« Tu sais je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me réponde 'Je t'aime aussi Potter',........non, cela aurait été trop beau......mais que tu ne me dise pas un seul mot ça fait mal......vraiment mal.

Dans un mouvement las il reposa son front, mais cette fois sur la main de Draco et laissa couler les larmes qui le brûlaient.

C'était dur d'encaisser un rejet aussi net.

Le blond sentit ces larmes sur sa peau, il pouvait enfin sentir les choses, mais il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il n'arrivait pas à émerger totalement, il était coincé.

C'était comme si il était au fond de l'eau et tentait de remonter à la surface.

Il nageait désespérément de toutes ses forces, seulement la surface ne se rapprochait qu'à une allure de tortue, mais il était plus que décidé à y parvenir.

-

Quand ses larmes furent taries Harry se leva de sa chaise et alla s'allonger sur son petit lit, triste et abattu.

Malgré ce que lui avait assuré Severus il ne voyait aucune réaction chez Draco, il gisait toujours de la même façon.

« Tu n'as même pas envie de te moquer de moi? Murmura t-il en direction du blond.

Ses paupières le brûlant il les ferma et s'endormit lentement, le cœur douloureux.

-

Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'Harry perçut un changement, infime c'est vrai, mais un changement quand même.

Comme à son habitude, avant de descendre déjeuner, il s'approcha de Draco pour lui dire bonjour tout en lui prenant la main, et ce fut là qu'il sentit le frémissement qui parcouru le blond.

Surprit et plein d'espoir il se pencha sur lui pour l'observer avec attention, mais rien ne bougea sur le visage pâle aux paupières closes.

« Draco mon amour ouvres les yeux! Chuchota t-il, sans se douter une seconde que maintenant le blond pouvait l'entendre.

Il était remonté de son coma profond, sans pouvoir encore en sortir totalement, mais maintenant il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé! Continua Harry qui lui caressa doucement le front et les cheveux.......fais-moi un tout petit signe s'il te plait.

Mais Draco ne fit rien de plus et le brun se redressa en soupirant.

« Je voudrais tellement que tu te réveilles que je m'imagine des choses! Dit-il doucement avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Le blond en aurait hurlé de rage et de frustration, jamais il ne s'était sentit autant prisonnier de son propre corps.

Il tenta alors de se projeter mentalement hors de sa prison, et il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'en était plus capable, il était maintenant à un niveau trop conscient.

Il sentait en même temps la vie qui revenait en lui, dans tout son corps, et il comprit qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps pour qu'il se réveille pour de bon, et en comprenant ça il se calma, récupérer l'entière maîtrise de son corps allait lui demander toute sa concentration, il était quand même resté complètement inerte durant une très longue période et il allait devoir avancer progressivement, palier par palier, mais il y parviendrait.

Bientôt il pourrait prendre celui qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras.

Que ce moment lui tardait!

C'était très difficile de l'entendre lui dire des mots d'amour sans pouvoir lui répondre.

-

En début d'après-midi, Harry qui avait reprit son poste près de Draco, le sentit trembler assez fortement et il vit sa main s'ouvrir et se fermer, le blond ne se réveilla pas pour autant mais le brun se dressa d'un bond de sa chaise, un grand sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Cette fois il était certain que ce n'était pas son imagination, Draco semblait vouloir réagir, il avait bel et bien bougé sa main et ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes tremblements que lors d'une crise, c'était plutôt comme de longs frémissements de tout son corps.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna de ce côté, avec toujours son grand sourire, il pensait voir ses deux amis.

Mais ce fut le regard noir du maitre de potion qu'il rencontra.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est ma vue qui vous donne ce sourire idiot! Le railla immédiatement Severus.

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, il était trop heureux pour se fâcher.

« Il a bougé sa main! Annonça t-il, souriant toujours..........et je l'ai sentit trembler, c'est bon signe non?

« Je pense........vous lui avez fait votre déclaration? S'enquit le maitre de potion qui s'approcha du lit et observa son filleul.

« Euh......oui! Répondit le brun avec gêne.......il ne m'a même pas répondu, il est repartit sans me dire un seul petit mot.

« Quelle réponse espériez-vous? Demanda Severus en tournant son regard vers lui.

« Je......je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas! Fit Harry très mal à l'aise et les joues rouges......mais je crois que j'espérais un mot gentil.........c'est stupide je sais, ne vous donnez pas la peine de me le faire remarquer! Termina t-il en marmonnant.

« Vous en concluez donc que vous n'avez aucune importance pour lui? Fit Severus sans tenir compte de sa dernière phrase.

« Si j'en avais eut au moins un peu il aurait prit la peine de me répondre vous ne croyez pas? Rétorqua le brun pour qui cela semblait évident

Le maitre de potion le fixa en secouant lentement la tête d'un air exaspéré et atterré.

Était-ce possible d'être aussi bête alors qu'on était le Survivant, le héros?

Severus en restait pantois.

Potter avait un côté très naïf, ça il le savait, mais quand même, à ce point c'était presque dramatique, même Wesley se serait posé des questions.........enfin peut-être se corrigea le maitre de potion, tout bien réfléchit rien n'était moins sûr, si ils étaient aussi bons amis c'était pas pour rien, ils faisaient la paire tous les deux, côté réflexion y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, deux crânes vides.

Pourtant c'était plus que clair, Draco était parvenu à se servir de son corps astral..........dieu sait comment!........pour venir le voir lui, rien que lui...........et malgré ça Potter ne comprenait rien.

C'était aberrant.

Mais en même temps le maitre de potion savait que c'était parce qu'Harry manquait sévèrement de confiance en lui, les gens s'attachaient facilement à lui et l'aimaient, mais lui il croyait le contraire, il avait une grosse carence côté affectif, se croyant toujours rejeté et agissant comme si il avait peur de gêner ou d'être de trop, et Severus se doutait que cela venait de son enfance.

« Vous êtes un parfait crétin Potter! Dit-il enfin en revenant à l'instant présent.

Étrangement le brun ne ressentit pas de colère à ces paroles, seulement la tristesse s'abattit de nouveau sur lui, Draco avait la même piètre opinion, lui aussi lui avait dit qu'il était un crétin.

« Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il en baissant la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit sur son visage qu'il venait de le toucher.

Mais il la releva aussitôt en entendant le rire de Severus qui éclata brusquement, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez lui, sans aucune ironie, juste vrai, et il le fixa avec de grands yeux stupéfaits et presque inquiets.

« Non je ne vous déteste pas........ou plus! Fit le maitre de potion en redevenant sérieux et en se dirigeant vers la porte.........vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Mr Potter et j'ai de l'estime pour vous! Continua t-il en l'ouvrant........mais en dehors de ça vous restez un parfait crétin! Termina t-il avant de sortir.

Debout Harry resta les yeux fixés sur la porte, plus qu'étonné et se sentant bêtement heureux des paroles du maitre de potion.

Dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il avait de l'estime pour lui c'était un compliment immense venant de sa part, et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il s'en sentit fier.

Mais pourquoi dire aussi qu'il était un parfait crétin? Se demanda le brun qui se rassit lentement.

-

Draco avait écouté la conversation et entendre la voix de son parrain lui avait fait plaisir, il était flagrant aussi que ce dernier était au courant de ses sentiments pour Harry et le blond se demanda comment il l'avait apprit, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Blaise.

Laissant cette question de côté, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre, il fut quand même soulagé que Severus n'en fasse pas part au brun, c'était à lui de le faire et à personne d'autre, Draco ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole ce premier moment de bonheur.

Le moment où il verrait l'éclat des yeux d'Harry quand il lui dirait je t'aime.

-

Ce soir-là Harry dîna de meilleurs appétit que ces jours derniers, malgré son cœur lourd, il tentait de se faire une raison, sur le fait que Draco ai carrément ignoré ses aveux, en se disant que de toute manière il avait très bien su que c'était perdu d'avance, et il discuta avec ses deux amis au sujet de l'espoir qu'il avait que le blond se réveille bientôt.

« Oui mais c'était juste un tremblement ou frémissement, comme tu veux! Lui opposa Ron.......il a peut-être eut froid tout simplement.

« Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il sent les choses! Rétorqua le brun......il m'avait dit qu'il ne sentait plus rien c'est donc bon signe, et il a bougé sa main.

Le rouquin réfléchit une seconde, fourchette en l'air, puis haussa les épaules.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Severus? Demanda Blaise.

« Il pense qu'il va se réveiller! Répondit Harry qui posa son couvert et fixa son assiette, hésitant un instant avant de continuer......il m'a demandé de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

« Rogue t'as demandé de lui faire une déclaration d'amour? S'exclama Ron, qui mâchant une bouchée l'avala de travers et s'étrangla, se mettant à tousser, il n'avait pas du tout comprit le sens de la phrase.

« Mais non gros bêta! Rigola tendrement Blaise qui se pencha vers lui pour lui taper dans le dos........qu'Harry avoue ses sentiments à Draco, c'est ça? Termina t-il en regardant le brun.

Ce dernier opina et leur raconta.

A la fin de son récit, le Serpentard lui avait parfaitement comprit, contrairement à Ron qui de son côté pensait comme le brun.

Si Draco n'avait pas répondu c'est parce qu'il avait voulut regagner son corps de toute urgence, il avait dû croire pouvoir se réveiller immédiatement, ce qui apparemment n'était pas aussi facile à faire que ça.

Mais Blaise était maintenant sûr d'une, ou plutôt, deux choses.

Harry était celui dont Draco était amoureux, et il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, il ferait tout pour sortir de son coma, c'était certain.

Il sourit intérieurement et garda ses réflexions pour lui, il devait les laisser se trouver.

-

Peu après Harry remontait dans sa chambre.

Là il prit une longue douche, avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se diriger vers le lit de Draco pour s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Il prit l'une de ses main et la porta à sa joue, le caressant avec et y posant par instants des petits baisers tandis qu'il regardait son visage.

Il resta ainsi un long moment silencieux.

Puis il reposa doucement la main et se leva.

« Je t'aime! Lui murmura t-il.

Il se détourna lentement et alla se coucher.

-

Au beau milieu de la nuit, après des efforts de volonté immenses, Draco parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de parler mais ne réussit pas, aucun de ses muscles ne voulait fonctionner, même pas ses mâchoires qui paraissaient soudées l'une à l'autre, il avait la sensation d'être un morceau de plomb.

Son esprit était bien revenu, mais son corps restait comme anesthésié.

-

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

Au matin, couché sur le côté dans son petit lit, Harry ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Draco dont il voyait le profil.

Quelque chose lui sembla différent mais sans qu'il réalise immédiatement quoi, et il lui fallut quelques secondes d'observation pour réagir.

Brusquement il se leva en bondissant et courut jusqu'au lit du blond sur lequel il se pencha.

Le cœur battant à un rythme fou il pu constater qu'il ne rêvait pas, Draco avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait.

« Oh mon dieu! Murmura t-il des larmes de joie aux coins des paupières.......ça y est tu es réveillé.......tu es revenu.

Il lui sourit mais le blond ne répondit pas à son sourire, et les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

Draco semblait d'une rigidité de pierre et seul son regard qui le fixait avec intensité semblait vivant.

« Draco dis-moi quelque chose! Fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

Ce dernier cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises mais resta silencieux.

« Tu ne peux pas bouger? Comprit le brun.......cligne une fois pour oui.

Le blond obtempéra.

Harry se pencha un peu plus sur lui et lui sourit tout en lui caressant la joue d'une main.

« Ça va venir! Le rassura t-il......je pense que c'est normal vu le temps que tu as passé dans le coma, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nouveau clignement de paupières.

En silence le brun détailla amoureusement le visage de Draco et une gêne subite l'envahit.

« Euh.......est-ce que.......est-ce que tu te souviens de tout? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix........tu sais, tes visites et tout ce que je t'ai dit..........euh....sur ce que je ressent pour toi.

Clignement de paupières signifiant oui.

Le cœur d'Harry battait très fort et son regard descendit sur la bouche du blond qu'il fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit! Finit-il par murmurer en ramenant son regard au niveau du sien.......et je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas le cas, moi tu vois je t'aime tellement que si tu le veux je serais prêt à t'aider à conquérir celui que tu aime, si je peux y faire quelque chose.....je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux.....

Il se tu un instant et passa délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Draco, là je suis tellement heureux que je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne vas pas aimer du tout, et tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir de profiter de ta faiblesse, mais je te demande d'avance de me pardonner........tu sais ce que c'est qu'aimer sans espoir alors comprends-moi et ne m'en veux pas.......je rêvais de faire ça mais je ne l'ai pas fais avant parce que je voulais que tu sois conscient....

Il pencha son visage sur le sien et colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes, un long moment, les yeux fermés.

Puis il recula la tête et le fixa, le regard embué et les joues rouges de confusion de ce qu'il avait osé.

« Pardon Draco.........je n'ai que mon amour pour excuse, même si pour toi ce n'en est pas une.

Le blond se mit à cligner des paupières très rapidement, il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire et de ne pas parvenir à se faire comprendre.

Il voulait qu'Harry recommence.

Le brun prit ça pour de la colère, il ne regrettait pas son geste mais il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mit dans cet état et il se leva.

« Pardon! Répéta t-il avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il se sentait tellement malheureux.

Là il noya ses larmes sous la douche.

Une fois calmé et vêtu il retourna dans la chambre, et s'apercevant que la perfusion était vide il s'approcha pour la changer, tout en se disant que bientôt Draco, qu'il n'osait pas regarder, n'en aurait plus besoin.

A cette pensée il réalisa qu'il allait le perdre, une fois sur pied il allait sortir de sa vie et cette idée lui donna le vertige et des sueurs froides, ne plus l'avoir près de lui, ne plus le voir, la douleur le déchira.

Son envie de pleurer, qui s'était calmée, revint en force et il jeta un regard presque désespéré sur le blond, rencontrant immédiatement les yeux gris qui semblaient vouloir exprimer tant de choses.

Son attention fut aussi attiré par la main de Draco qui s'ouvrait et se fermait rapidement.

« Tu arrives à la bouger facilement?.......mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta t-il en saisissant la main qui serra fortement la sienne, apparemment il récupérait vite.

Son regard remonta sur le visage du blond qui paraissait faire un effort énorme pour tenter de s'exprimer.

Harry s'assit sur le matelas.

« Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai embrassé? Demanda t-il d'un air désolé.......je ne pensais pas te perturber autant......pardon.

« N....on! Parvint enfin à prononcer Draco, il avait l'impression que ses mâchoires se décollaient enfin l'une de l'autre.

« C'est bien mon amour, tu y arrives! S'écria le brun ravi, sans se rendre compte de la manière dont il venait de l'appeler......essaies de me dire ce qui va pas.

« Re......com......mence.

« Que je recommence? S'étonna Harry sans comprendre.......que je recommence quoi?

«Embr......brasse.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent aussi ronds que des soucoupes, et son cœur cogna si fort qu'il s'imagina un instant qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Croyant à peine ce qu'il venait d'entendre il se pencha sur Draco.

« J'ai bien compris? Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore?

« Oui.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, il posa les lèvres sur celles du blond, mais cette fois il les sentit s'entrouvrir, et avec un soupir de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu, il sentit sa langue venir chercher la sienne.

Le brun vécut le plus beau moment de bonheur de sa vie et il se fondit de toute son âme dans ce baiser, il n'aurais jamais crû que ce simple contact puisse lui faire ressentir une telle sensation de plénitude, de plaisir et de joie mélangée.

C'était la perfection, presque une union, ce n'était pas que sa bouche qui participait, c'était tout son être.

Quand il s'écarta il vit les yeux de Draco qui étincelaient littéralement, et il eut la nette impression que lui aussi avait ressentit la même chose, il en resta pantois.

Était-ce possible que le blond éprouve un peu de sentiment pour lui?

Malheureusement il n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui demander, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fournit pour prendre un certain contrôle sur son corps, Draco venait de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Harry sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Il ne savait plus que penser, mais il était certain d'une chose, si il avait une chance, même toute petite, de pouvoir garder le blond pour lui il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Tant pis pour l'autre.

-

Le cœur soudain plein d'espoir il descendit et rejoignit Ron et Blaise dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

Tout heureux il leur annonça le réveil de Draco, et comme il ne pouvait tout garder pour lui, il avait trop envie de se confier pour partager son bonheur, il leur raconta tout dans les détails.

-

Un moment plus tard il remontait dans la chambre, et le blond dormant toujours il fit une chose qu'il avait souvent eut envie de faire, mais n'avait jamais osé non plus.

Il s'allongea près de Draco et posa doucement la tête au creux de son épaule, avec un soupir de plaisir il ferma les yeux et s'endormait peu après.

-

Il se réveilla en entendant la voix de Draco qui l'appelait, et il se redressa tout de suite sur un coude pour le regarder.

Le blond, qui récupérait assez vite son autonomie et parvenait maintenant à sourire, le fixa et brusquement Harry se sentit stupidement intimidé.

« Euh.......je...je me suis allongé....

« C'est......très......bien......comme ça! Le coupa Draco qui peinait encore pour parler, ses cordes vocales restées très longtemps inutilisées étaient très douloureuses et articuler lui demandait encore des efforts.

« Draco je t'aime tu le sais! Lui jeta subitement le brun, il fallait qu'il sorte tout de suite ce qu'il avait sur le cœur........et je veux te garder près de moi, je me fout de cette personne que tu aimes, restes avec moi, ne me laisses pas.......je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux, je t'aimerais tellement que je te la ferais oublier cette personne, elle ne te mérite pas.......on s'entend bien tous les deux non? Alors s'il te plait donnes-nous......donnes-moi une chance.

« Harry......Potter! Articula le blond avec un petit sourire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil surprit et interrogatif.

« Pourquoi tu dis mon nom?

« Cette personne.......celle que j'aime.....elle.......s'appelle......Harry Potter! Prononça Draco d'une voix rauque.

Sur le coup le brun en resta totalement muet et les yeux ronds comme des billes, sans comprendre, puis lentement l'information parvint à son cerveau.

« Moi?.......c'est moi? Fit-il abasourdis.......mais alors....... depuis le début c'était moi? C'est ce que tu veux dire?

« Oui.....pourquoi......tu crois......suis......venu......corps astral?........c'est toi........depuis toujours! Dit difficilement le blond, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'exprimer clairement, mais sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal.

Malgré ça la joie qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Harry était pour lui du pur bonheur et il sourit en le voyant s'abattre doucement sur sa poitrine, fourrant le nez au creux de son cou et l'y frottant délicatement.

« Severus et toi avez raison, je suis vraiment un crétin! Murmura le brun avec beaucoup d'émotion........je n'ai rien compris! Il eut un petit rire.....dire que je me suis détesté tout seul.

Il redevint sérieux et embrassa le cou du blond avant de reprendre........si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux, et puis tu verras, je vais te le faire vivre ton grand amour, ça je te le promet.

Draco parvint à lever suffisamment un bras et posa sa main dans la chevelure en bataille d'Harry, y glissant ses doigts, son corps en parfaite santé réagissait au contact du brun collé à lui, il y avait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de lui, de connaître l'amour dans ses bras, malheureusement ses muscles eux ne lui obéissaient pas encore suffisamment et ne lui permettaient que peu de mouvements.

C'était rageant.

« T'aime! Lui souffla t-il......envie.....de toi.....si longtemps.......mais........pas.....bouger.

Harry redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris où se lisait désir et gêne aussi, Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce genre d'aveux.

« On a tout le temps mon ange! Chuchota le brun avant de sourire d'un air mutin, tout compte fait quel meilleur moyen pour ramener la vie dans un corps que le plaisir?......je pense qu'il est trop tôt mais je crois que je peux quand même faire quelque chose pour toi.

Il rejeta aux pieds du lit le drap et la couverture qui couvrait le blond, puis tout en l'embrassant il défit les boutons de son pyjama, avant de lâcher sa bouche.

Avec presque de la dévotion, du bout de la langue il caressa longuement le torse pâle avec un plaisir grandissant, le goût de sa peau et son odeur agissait comme un aphrodisiaque, il aurait voulut se fondre en lui et en écoutant la respiration devenue haletante de Draco ses frissons s'intensifièrent.

Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama, et dans le même temps il libéra d'une main la virilité du blond.

Quand il passa la langue dessus il sentit Draco se contracter et l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans un gémissement qui acheva de lui mettre le feu aux creux des reins.

Il l'aimait tant, il le voulait tellement! C'était à devenir dingue.

Là il le prit dans sa bouche et l'emmena lentement et avec une volupté sans limite jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Harry prit tellement de plaisir à lui prodiguer cette caresse que lui-même en eut un, sans rien faire, il l'aimait à tel point que son plaisir était le sien.

-

Il remonta doucement jusqu'à la bouche du blond qu'il embrassa passionnément, puis il s'écarta et le regarda en souriant légèrement, il savait que pour lui c'était une première fois et il le trouva magnifique avec cet air abandonné, un peu égaré, ses yeux au gris troublé et ses joues légèrement rougies.

« Tu es encore plus beau mon amour, et je pourrais passer des heures à t'admirer! Fit-il à mi-voix, puis subitement inquiet il rajouta.......Tu te sens bien?.

« Oh oui.........c'était........bon! Avoua Draco qui rougit un peu plus........j'ai.......faim.

« Tu veux essayer de manger du consistant? Proposa immédiatement Harry qui s'immobilisa totalement, réfléchit un instant en fronçant les sourcils et reprit........mais je pense que tu devrais commencer juste par une soupe, ton estomac ne supportera pas plus, faut pas oublier qu'il n'a plus travaillé depuis des mois.

Draco, amusé par son air sérieux, digne d'un médecin, sourit et fit signe que oui de la tête.

« Je prends une douche vite fait et je vais te la préparer! S'écria joyeusement le brun qui sauta du lit.

Pouvoir prendre soin de lui le rendait heureux et il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain en chantonnant.

Le blond le suivit des yeux en souriant encore plus.

C'était le bonheur absolu, le rêve devenu réalité.

Quand Harry ressortit de la salle de bain, Draco se mit à rire en le voyant se précipiter sur lui pour venir l'embrasser longuement.

« Je reviens vite, je t'aime! Lui murmura le brun avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Seul Draco tenta de faire bouger ses membres, il réussit à lever les bras avec assez de facilité, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger d'un millimètre, elles lui semblaient peser des tonnes.

En soupirant il cessa ses tentatives et ferma les yeux, il fallait être patient, tout revenait mais avec lenteur.

-

Il commençait à somnoler quand Harry revint, portant un bol de soupe, et accompagné de Ron et Blaise.

Ce dernier très heureux de revoir son ami, le serra dans ses bras.

Tout en discutant le brun retira la perfusion du bras de Draco, dorénavant il n'en aurait plus besoin, et avec l'aide de Blaise il fit asseoir le blond, le dos calé contre des oreillers.

Au changement de position Draco fut prit de violents vertiges et voyant son teint devenu presque livide Harry s'assit près de lui, il savait que c'était une réaction normale après des mois passés couché, et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras le temps qu'il s'adapte à la position verticale.

Puis quand il pu le lâcher il prit le bol et le fit manger, avec beaucoup de précaution, espaçant suffisamment chaque cuillerée pour être certain qu'il parvenait bien à les avaler.

Ron et Blaise, qui l'observaient, se regardèrent en souriant, c'était amusant et presque émouvant le sérieux et la délicatesse avec lesquels Harry prenait soin de Draco, chacun de ses gestes et des regards qu'il posait sur lui était empreint d'amour.

De son côté le blond obéissait sagement, se laissant faire avec bonne volonté et un plaisir certain.

L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était presque palpable.

-

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges!**

**Excusez-moi de ne pas répondre à chacune, je voulais taper mon chapitre pour le poster ce soir, je vais essayer de taper aussi « Révolution » et « Incontrôlable » pour les poster demain, mais là je promet rien lol, j'aime écrire sur papier mais taper sur le clavier c'est un calvaire!**

**-**

**Chapitre 15.**

**-**

Ce soir-là Harry ne dormit pas dans son petit lit qu'il fit d'ailleurs disparaître, sous le regard satisfait de Draco.

Ce fut sa première nuit bien blottit contre le blond, ne s'endormant qu'après un très long moment de tendresse et de discutions sur l'avenir.

Ce fut surtout le brun qui parla, Draco écouta, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Harry rêvait de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux et il était d'accord pour tout, l'avenir lui semblait si rassurant maintenant.

Il perdit son sourire à un moment, en repensant à son père.

Son père qui était venu le sauver malgré tout, et à qui il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir, ils s'étaient quittés ennemis, il n'écouta plus ce que disait Harry et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en songeant qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Draco tu m'écoutes? Fit le brun qui releva la tête pour le regarder et s'affola en voyant les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Harry se redressa vivement au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta t-il en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

« Mon père! Murmura le blond..........qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait?

Le brun lui sourit avec douceur.

« De son corps tu veux dire?

Draco fit signe que oui d'un signe de tête.

« Je l'ignore mon ange! Avoua t-il.......mais si tu veux on pourra se renseigner........Severus doit le savoir! Rajouta t-il subitement.

« Je voudrais qu'il soit enterré près de ma mère! Chuchota le blond, il s'exprimait plus facilement maintenant, mais sa gorge restait encore douloureuse si il cherchait à hausser la voix.

« Je te promet qu'on s'en occupera! Fit Harry........ne pleure plus s'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir triste ça me fait mal au cœur.

S'apercevant que le regard vert s'était embué Draco ravala ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Embrasses-moi et je ne serais plus triste.

Le brun s'exécuta avec grand plaisir.

-

Trois jours plus tard ils recevaient la visite du maître de potion.

Cet après-midi là, en remontant de la cuisine, Harry trouva Draco assit au bord du lit et cherchant à se lever.

Il se précipita vers lui, s'accroupissant à ses genoux.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est pas un peu tôt pour te lever?

« Non! Répondit le blond, qui parlait maintenant tout à fait normalement, tout en secouant la tête......j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dans ce lit.

« Ah bon? Plaisanta Harry qui prit un air malicieux.......j'ai pourtant eut l'impression que tu ne détestais pas quand on y était tous les deux, je me suis trompé?

Draco se mit à rire tout en rougissant, ce que le brun adorait, le blond avait du mal à aborder librement ce sujet et Harry n'aurait jamais crû qu'il puisse être aussi pudique........enfin en parole du moins, parce que dans l'action c'était autre chose.

Envolée la pudeur!

Il y avait deux jours de ça il avait clairement su faire comprendre qu'il voulait faire l'amour, le brun, un peu inquiet au départ, ne s'était pas fait prier bien longtemps sous les caresses qu'il lui avait fait subir, et en deux jours ils avaient plusieurs fois répétés l'opération avec un plaisir à chaque fois plus intense que le précédent.

Ils se désiraient sans cesse.

« Idiot! Fit Draco, amusé........aides-moi plutôt.

-

Le maître de potion entra alors qu'ils étaient debout tous les deux, face à face, Harry tenant Draco par la taille et les bras de ce dernier autour de son cou, ils riaient et s'embrassaient.

« Et bien! S'exclama Severus du seuil, les faisant sursauter.......voilà un tableau que je n'aurais jamais crû voir un jour.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du blond qui lâcha le brun et fit un pas chancelant dans sa direction.

Le maître de potion le rejoignit vivement et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Draco le serra contre lui, c'était bon de le retrouver, ça lui rappelait son père.

« Moi aussi........sais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait du corps de mon père? Lui demanda t-il aussitôt en s'écartant.

« Je l'ai fait enterré au manoir, près de ta mère, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulut! Répondit Severus........je m'y rends de temps en temps, tes biens t'appartienne toujours puisque officiellement tu es juste porté disparut.

« Merci! Souffla le blond.......merci d'y avoir pensé.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur avec étonnement, cet homme était une véritable énigme et le surprenait à chaque fois.

Il y avait finalement un grand cœur sous ses airs si froids.

Et brusquement il réalisa.

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas? Fit-il.

Le maître de potion tourna son regard vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quoi donc?

« Vous m'avez demandé d'avouer mes sentiments à Draco parce que vous saviez qu'ils étaient réciproques........pourquoi m'avoir fait croire l'inverse?

« C'est pas de ma faute si vous manquez de cervelle Mr Potter, n'importe qui s'en serait rendu compte, sauf vous bien sûr! Railla Severus, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Severus! Gronda le blond mais sans méchanceté, tout en tendant une main vers Harry qui vint le récupérer.......dis-nous.

Levant les yeux au plafond le maître de potion daigna expliquer comment il avait apprit et pourquoi il n'avait rien dit.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous haïr ou vous embrasser! Fit le brun quand il eut terminé.

« Évitez la seconde solution! Rétorqua Severus très pince-sans-rire.......je vous aime bien Potter, mais pas jusque là.

« Je vous aime bien moi aussi finalement! Répliqua Harry pour le taquiner.

Il vit un éclat amusé passer rapidement dans les yeux noirs du maître de potion, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aller remercier les gens qui se sont occupés de moi! Intervint Draco......dés que je pourrais marcher normalement.

« Ta charmante infirmière sera ravie de te revoir! Fit Severus d'un air innocent mais tout en jetant un petit regard en coin sur Harry qui fronça les sourcils........elle ne cesse de demander de tes nouvelles, il ne faut pas oublier que vous avez vécus côte à côte de longs mois et elle prenait soin de toi avec beaucoup de dévouement......tu semblais apprécier d'ailleurs avant que tu sombres trop profondément! Il s'amusait à titiller la jalousie du brun bien visible sur son visage.

Potter ne marchait pas, il courrait, c'était vraiment trop facile avec lui, il prenait tout au pied de la lettre sans réfléchir, et dés qu'il s'agissait du blond c'était encore pire.

Draco se rendit compte lui aussi de sa jalousie, et il posa un petit baiser sur le nez d'Harry.

« Sois pas jaloux, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble! Lui dit-il tendrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien........c'est toi que j'aime, et je te l'ai dit je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre, tu as prit mon cœur et mon âme.

Rassuré le brun sourit et ils s'aperçurent que Severus s'était éclipsé.

-

Ils rendirent cette visite, en compagnie de Ron et Blaise, une semaine plus tard, Draco marchait tout à fait normalement même si il fatiguait encore vite.

Là Doc, enchanté de revoir son patient et guère surprit de les voir main dans la main, tint à examiner Draco, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, il le fit sous le regard un peu inquiet et très attentif d'Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en attendant son verdict.

Il s'occupait de son compagnon avec un soin très minutieux et se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'aille pas bien, mais se trouver devant un médecin c'était un peu comme quand on se retrouvait devant un agent de police, on en menait pas large et on avait toujours peur qu'il vous trouve quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Mais Doc le rassura rapidement, à part qu'il fallait encore un peu de temps pour que ses muscles reprennent toute leur tonicité, Draco se portait comme un charme, il trouvait même qu'il reprenait du poids un peu trop vite.

« Tu vois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de me gaver comme une oie! Se moqua ce dernier tandis qu'il remettait sa chemise............si je ne finis pas toutes les assiettes qu'il me présente il croit que je suis malade! Continua t-il en s'adressant à Doc.

« Je préfère que tu sois rond et bien vivant, que maigre comme un coucou et jouant la belle au bois dormant qui se promène déguisée en fantôme! Rétorqua le brun.

« Corps astral! Corrigea Draco qui rajouta avec curiosité.............c'est quoi ça la belle au bois dormant?

« C'est l'histoire d'une princesse endormie qui attend le baiser de son prince charmant pour se réveiller! Expliqua Harry qui lui sourit.......tout à fait toi en somme.

« En dehors du fait que je préfèrerais que tu ne me compare pas à une fille, elle me plait bien ton histoire............tu me la racontera?

Doc les avait écouté avec amusement, puis Draco étant entièrement rhabillé il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il l'avait examiné.

« Descendons rejoindre les autres!

-

Ce jour-là Harry fit aussi connaissance du fiancé de Kate, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et visiblement très amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était un superbe jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux noisette qu'il trouva immédiatement très sympathique, et tandis qu'on le lui présentait il se dit que jamais plus il ne croirait un seul mot de ce que lui dirait Severus.

Il croisa d'ailleurs le regard de ce dernier dans le même temps, il y brillait une lueur mi-moqueuse mi- amusée, et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-

Quelques jours plus tard Draco et lui se rendirent au manoir Malfoy.

Le blond tenant sa main bien serrée dans la sienne il le suivit à travers la maisonnée, respectant son silence.

Draco l'entraîna dans presque toutes les pièces, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs il s'arrêtait parfois pour caresser un meuble ou un objet mais sans jamais dire un mot.

Harry qui comprenait sa tristesse lui caressait sans cesse la main avec son pouce, comme pour le soutenir en lui signifiant qu'il était là si il avait besoin de parler.

Mais Draco ne dit rien, finalement ils sortirent et se rendirent sur les deux tombes qui se trouvaient au fond du parc, parfaitement entretenues par Severus.

Arrivés à quelques mètres d'elles le blond le lâcha, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il devait rester là, Harry comprit et s'arrêta mais cela lui fit mal qu'il le laisse de côté, il aurait voulut partager sa peine, mais il ne dit rien et le laissa s'avancer seul jusqu'aux deux pierres tombales.

Draco resta longtemps immobile, tête basse, seul ses cheveux agités par un vent léger bougeaient, et durant tout ce temps le brun ne le quitta pas des yeux, il ressentait son chagrin mais ne savait que faire pour l'aider, il ne lui parlait jamais de son père, à part la fois pour savoir où il était enterré.

Puis le blond se retourna et revint tristement vers lui à pas lents, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et alors qu'il le regardait un souvenir revint à l'esprit d'Harry.

« Je me souviens de ton sourire les premières fois où tu m'es apparut! Murmura t-il pensivement quand son compagnon s'arrêta devant lui.........il faisait mal, il m'avait touché au cœur.

« Il reflétait juste ce que je ressentait! Fit Draco sur le même ton, une seule larme, qu'il n'avait pu retenir, glissant sur sa joue.

« Je sais..............

Yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent, il y avait tant d'amour entre eux.

« Maintenant je sais que quel que soit ton sourire il me touchera au cœur! Reprit Harry en levant une main pour essuyer doucement du bout d'un doigt la larme qui roulait...........si c'est un sourire heureux je serais heureux, si il est triste je serais triste.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demanda Draco à mi-voix tout en saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Parce que tu as de la peine et que du coup j'en ai aussi......je voulais simplement dire que j'aimerais que tu partage ta peine avec moi.

Les yeux du blond débordèrent brusquement des larmes qu'il avait tenté de refouler et il se jeta au cou du brun, pleurant sur son épaule et racontant tout son regret de ne pas avoir pu dire à son père qu'il l'aimait.

Longtemps ils restèrent enlacés, puis le chagrin de Draco se calma et il se redressa.

« Je t'aime Harry, tu es dans tous mes rêves et dans tous mes espoirs, il n'y a pas une seule seconde de ma vie où tu n'es pas.

Très ému le brun comprit.

« Je ne te laisserais pas Draco............je te promet que tu aura tout le temps de me le dire et de le répéter.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement

« Je t'aime mon petit fantôme!

« Corps as...........

Le reste se perdit dans la bouche possessive d'Harry.

**FIN!**

-

**Voilà c'est finit, même au bout de plus de 60 fics ça me fait toujours aussi drôle d'écrire FIN lol!**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire une fois de plus, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai toujours envie d'écrire et je vous adore!**

**Bisous.**


End file.
